South Park: Dimensão Negativa
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Conjuntos de historias que mostrar os mais populares casais de South Park de fãs de uma forma bastante diferente onde sempre mostra um universo alternativo onde alguns dos personagens tem o sexo trocado
1. Vampirismo

"Desculpe Eric. Agora eu sou uma vampira e não posso sobreviver com comida humana. Se alguém tem que morrer para eu me alimentar, eu escolho você" diz Marjorine encarando a sua presa.

Já alguns dias que Marjorine entrou grupo dos vampiros de South Park, segundo ela os vampiros podem fazer o que quiser. Claro que isso tudo é uma tentativa de sair do autoritarismo exagerado de seus pais que por muitas vezes a obrigam a seguir uma linha disciplina mais rígida do que a disciplina militar.

Seu jeito de vestir mudou. Antes era uma saia verde, uma blusa muito larga azul com uma flor estampa no peito e um bolso vermelho tendo ainda bordado verde na gola, usando ainda três fitas verdes (dois para prender seu cabelo formando e um de enfeite). Agora seu estilo segue o grupo dos vampiros: botas longas, um vestido curto que destaca suas pernas e tem um discreto decote que destaca seus seios (não muito grande, mas também não muito pequeno), fitas vermelhas (seguindo o mesmo padrão de antes), cabelo pintado de preto e dentes de vampiro falsos.

O problema que Marjorine pensa que é uma vampira de verdade e não vem se alimentando bem esses últimos dias, pensando que agora que seu corpo só se alimenta de sangue. Portanto ela escolheu alguém de sua turma de primeiro ano do segundo grau, Eric Cartman.

Muitos motivos para escolher o garoto. Manipulador, racista, arrogante, orgulhoso, não respeita ninguém... mas também uma das poucas pessoas que dão atenção a ela, mesmo só para entrar nas roubadas do rapaz. Claro que a opção mais lógica seria o Kenny já que é praticamente vizinho, mas nessa hora seu colega encapuzado não está dormindo (provavelmente vendo alguma revista pornô e se 'acabando' no banheiro).

Por qualquer seja o motivo. Está agora no quarto de Cartman aproximando lentamente para se 'alimentar'. Sua visão é ver sua presa dormindo descoberto, vestindo um pijama listrado, dormindo de lado virado para o lado direito da cama em um sono profundo.

"Tenho duvida em qual lado tenho que morder. Provavelmente não vai fazer diferença" ri no seu interior meio tirando uma sátira da obesidade de Cartman. Seria injusto dizer que aos 15 anos que Eric é muito gordo já que cresceu muito e meio estava controlando sua alimentação e fazendo esporte, mas seu físico não permite o emagrecimento completo, ou seja, para ainda está nos padrões que pode ser chamado de gordo, mas perto de como ele era criança perdeu muito peso e volume. Literalmente está com o mesmo físico do Clyde, mas muita gente ainda fala que Eric ainda tem mais massa que o outro rapaz.

Marjorine avança de uma vez no pescoço de Cartman gravando seus dentes na região, ou pelo menos tentando já que dentes de vampiros são de plástico. Porem a garota não se da por vencida e se empenha a sugar o sangue dele. Ela apóia suas mãos no corpo do rapaz (uma na cabeça e outra no abdômen) e aumenta as mordidas e os chupões de uma forma intensiva.

"Gostoso, gostoso" tem que admitir que o Eric está bem perfumado que faz apreciar ainda mais as ações que está fazendo.

Só que ela não contava que sua presa lentamente acordasse, afinal não é muito comum sentir que seu corpo tendo uma estranha pressão (e de alguma forma prazerosa) em seu pescoço e ainda mais uma calor não muito comum que está sentindo em seu corpo como se uma pessoa estivesse muito próximo dele. Devagar, ao abrir os olhos tem a cena mais estranha que poderia esperar em seu quarto: uma garota chupando o seu pescoço. Apesar dessa garota está com um visual totalmente diferente que está acostumado a ver, não tarda muito para reconhecê-la.

- Marjorine – chama uma vez, mas a garota não para o que estava fazendo. Cartman morde os lábios para não deixar... escapar um som que... que expresse que seu corpo está sentindo.

- Marjorine – faz ela parar de morde.

- o que está... – não consegue terminar a frase porque a garota o faz deita com a barriga pra cima.

- Não era para ter acordado – diz inocentemente.

- Marjorine. O que está fazendo? – diz mantendo a calma, meio que incomum para Cartman.

- Estava tentando me alimentar. Facilitaria as coisas se tivesse dormindo. Agora preciso me alimentar do jeito mais... difícil.

A lenda sobre vampiros é muito antiga, mas foi a mais modificada durante o passar dos anos. Antigamente os vampiros eram monstros nascidos em cadáveres que se alimentavam das pessoas. Essas idéias estava na cabeça das pessoas até que aconteceu um evento que mudou a forma das pessoas de verem os vampiros: o lançamento do livro Dracula.

A parti daí o mundo literário e cinematográfico foi moldando a imagem dos vampiros que passaram a ser homens e mulheres sedutores que se alimentam de sangue e não morrem se forem expostos a luz do sol (ou pelo menos morriam se não fosse o lançamento de um livro de sexualidade duvidosa que mudou a visão de vampiros de muitos).

Se talvez se Marjorine fosse um homem ou Cartman foi uma mulher, a vampira entraria em pânico e fugiria do quarto. Mas os vampiros quando se alimentam do sexo oposto costumam... erotizar... sua alimentação.

E como Marjorine ainda não conseguiu entender que os vampiros de South Park é só uma moda e não uma realidade. Suas atitudes agora vão se basear na visão de vampiros que ela tem.

- Que diabos voc... – Eric é interrompido quando a vampira senta sobe em cima dele e senta... bem na sua intimidade. Ainda a garota coloca seus dedos nos lábios de sua presa.

- Relaxa. Prometo que não vai doer nada. E pode ser até... prazeroso – novamente Marjorine avança no pescoço de Cartman (desta vez no outro lado) que por sua vez não sabe o que fazer.

Claro que Cartman já tem consciência dos vampiros de South Park, a nova moda do colégio. Sendo que muita gente os confundem com os góticos, já que tem uma certa atração pela Henrietta, mas nunca chegou a investir na gótica. Agora está uma das garotas que nem tinha atração nenhuma, não por achar feia, mas por não ver nada que chamasse atenção de seus olhar... até hoje. O visual de Marjorine atualmente é bem melhor do que as roupas folgadas e cafonas que usava antes.

Mas descobriu que uma mulher estava escondida em uma garotinha. Só que parece que a mentalidade não mudou muito, afinal Marjorine continua muito inocente. Está na cara que ela pensa que é uma vampira de verdade. É melhor dizer para ela que os vampiros de South Park é só uma moda antes que a situação... saia de controle.

Porque a garota está chupando, mordendo e até lambendo diferentes áreas de seu pescoço e está gostando mais do que esperado. E ainda a garota está se movendo causando um atrito entre seu pênis com os quadris da moça mais do que sonharia a fazer com ela (talvez sonhasse com a Patty Nelson). Tudo isso está sendo uma combinação perigosa.

- Marjorine isso está sendo um... – é interrompido novamente pela uma mordida, mas desta vez em seus lábios. Com isso faz que os dois se beijem ardentemente. Agora todo o autocontrole e o que se restava de sua consciência foi para o espaço.

"Quando Marjorine ficou tão gostosa e tão... faminta?" não será a única vez que Cartman vai ter esses pensamentos.

- Fique quietinho. Se comportar direitinho eu te transformo vampiro, entendido? – disse ofegando no rosto do rapaz.

Eric só confirma com a cabeça timidamente. Ele mesmo já nem se dar o trabalho de segurar mais sua ereção que está sendo sentida pela Marjorine. Em vez de se assustar fica mais... empolgada. Segundo os padrões que sabe de vampiro que as vitimas ficam mais 'saborosas' quando estão excitada. Mesmo nem sente nenhum pudor ao reparar que sua calcinha já está ficando úmida, ou seja, também está ficando excitada.

Com movimentos precisos que ela não sabia que tinha ela abri a blusa do pijama do rapaz e começa a distribuir mordidas e chupões no tronco do rapaz. Cartman já nem segura mais seus gemidos mais. A moça não deixa de reparar o tronco do rapaz um misto de músculos e carne que em vez de ter nojo, como muitas colegas falam do físico do rapaz, sente desejo. Sua mão aproveita para massagear em cima da roupa o 'companheiro' de Eric.

Logo tira as calças do rapaz e começa a distribuir chupões e mordidas nas coxas do rapaz. Segura um pouco a risada em reparar que a cueca do rapaz é cheia de desenhos do boneco favorito dele quando ele tinha oito anos, o sapo Clyde.

- Que bonitinho – disse Marjorine fazendo Cartman corar.

Marjorine fica em pé da cama e começa a tirar a sua roupa. Ficando só de roupas intimas. Lentamente tira seu sutiã. Talvez nem ela mesma sabe o porque estava fazendo isso. Talvez se deixou de se levar para seus instintos (instintos de vampira, segundo ela).

- O que acha? – disse mostrando os seios meio que insegura.

- São bonitos – Eric avança em Marjorine e finalmente troca de posições. Começa a deslizar a língua em toda área dos seios – também são deliciosos – começa chupa –los assim arrancando os primeiros gemidos da garota, que está sendo musicas para os ouvidos do rapaz.

Cartman a surpreende pressionando seus dentes em um dos mamilos dela e puxando. Conseqüência disso Marjorine geme alto.

- Oh Eric. Que gostoso – fala gemendo.

- Ainda não vi nada – disse fazendo isso no outro mamilo. Assim chupa, lambe, aperta com as mãos e até morde os seios com mais intensidade levando Marjorine à loucura.

Marjorine empurra Cartman o afastando que de inicio não entende nada, mas logo percebe que a garota está retornando as posições de inicio. Com grande voracidade tira a cueca de Eric expor o pau completamente duro.

Por um momento a vampira começa apreciar a visão do órgão genital de sua presa. Claro que lembra daquela vez que viu o filme pornô "Black Door Sluts 9" já tinha visto pênis na vida, mas é a primeira vez que ver um 'ao vivo e a cores'.

Logo tira a sua calcinha revelando que sua buceta está tão úmida que fala pingar. Por fim se posiciona, tendo cuidado de deixar a cabeça do pau na entrada de sua buceta e lentamente desce assim perdendo sua virgindade e também tirando a do rapaz.

A primeira sensação é dor, mas continua descer com lentidão sentindo pouco a pouco a carne invadir seu interior. Por um momento achou um erro ao fazer isso, mas logo foi tentar seguir com seus planos e começou a se movimentar para se acostumar com a dor. Não demora muito para que a dor vire prazer e começa acelerar os movimentos.

Os dois gemem alto desfrutando da luxuria toda. Só que Marjorine diminui os movimentos já que não está acostumada a fazê-los por tanto tempo que imediatamente é resolvido trocando de posição fazendo que Cartman se concentre mais nos movimentos.

Não tarda para os dois gozarem alto, gemendo bastante alto.

- Você é meu agora – disse Marjorine adormecendo pensando ter feito Cartman em um vampiro.

Cartman sorri e também adormece.

- Filho que barulho todo é... – disse Liane ao abrir o quarto, mas cara quando ver a cena. De inicio fica chocada ao ver seu filho com uma amiga de colégio nus, mas depois sorri e fecha o quarto lentamente. Uma coisa é certa a parti de agora vai aumentar a convivência com a família Stotch.

* * *

No dia seguinte Cartman é o primeiro acorda e frisa a garota que tirou sua virgindade. Parece um anjo dormindo. Primeiro admira a beleza da garota vampira, mas logo fica preocupado. Eles foram muito irresponsáveis. Trançaram sem camisinha e teme agora os resultados que pode ocorrer com isso. Uma coisa tem certeza Cartman não vai abandonar Marjorine. Ele pode ter todos os defeitos que seus colegas e amigos podem falar, mas nunca vai só usar alguém para ter sexo e depois dispensá-la. De certa forma se sente responsável pelo que aconteceu, mas não arrependido.

Antes de pensar nas conseqüências que a relação sexual não planejada pode fazer precisa se preocupar com uma coisa primeiro, com a própria Marjorine. Conhecendo ela, sabe que está pensando que é uma vampira e pensa que só vai se alimentar com sangue. Seria um grande trabalho convencer ela que não é uma vampira de verdade. Então tem um plano mais astuto. Se ela não se alimentar as conseqüências podem ser trágicas.

Com cuidado Cartman se levanta, veste suas roupas e vai para o quarto de sua mãe pegando um spray que remove tintura de cabelo. Retorna para o seu quarto e usa o spray para deixar Marjorine loira novamente e tira os dentes de vampiros de plástico. Parte do seu plano já está feito. Se sente mal em mais uma vez manipulá-la, mas desta vez vai ser para o bem dela.

E assim fez. Acordou Marjorine que se assustou de inicio por causa do sol forte, mas Cartman a convenceu que ele foi o responsável de 'transformá-la em humana novamente'.

- Então eu sou humana novamente? – disse ela.

- Sim. Agora você pode se alimentar normalmente. Se vista logo, vou apresentar para minha mãe minha namorada.

- Quem é a sua namorada? – disse Marjorine ficando triste. Cartman segura seu riso.

"Eu tinha que namorar alguém muito inocente" pensa.

- É você, sua boba – disse com carinho.

Marjorine fica bastante vermelha.

- Não demore, afinal precisamos ir para a escola hoje – disse pela segunda primeira vez carinhosamente para alguém.

- Sim – Marjorine sorri.

Foi um choque para todos que Cartman e Marjorine estavam namorando (nem mesmo a própria Marjorine estava acreditando nisso). Para a sorte deles a relação sexual desprotegida não resultou uma gravidez. Cartman continuou sendo o mesmo para todos, exceto para sua namorada que era bastante carinhoso.

Logo o grupo de vampiros acabou, mas Marjorine aprendeu se vestir melhor. Muitos rapazes se lamentavam em tratá-la mal ou desprezá-la e invejaram Cartman por ter-la. Com o tempo Eric ensinou sua namorada ser mais esperta e ela o ensinou ser mais calmo e sociável com os outros.

Era um namoro inocente na vista de todos, mas entre quatro paredes e desta vez com proteção os dois eram bastante vorazes.

**FIM**

Enfim essa fanfic foi uma mostra de como eu escrevo hentai. E esse não foi o primeiro que escrevi. Já tinha escrito a fic "Verde e Roxo" baseando no cartoon dos jovens titans.

Enfim não entendo muito o gosto de yaoi (me sentiria mal e enjoado em vez da Marjorine fosse o Butters). Vi na internet que a versão feminina de Butters fez muito sucesso tendo diversos desenhos. Só que como Marjorine como vampira tinha muito pouco. Literalmente só encontrei essa foto de capa que saiu perfeito para a capa da fanfic..

Enfim essa fanfic tem o objetivo de fazer a seguinte pergunta: vocês querem hentai na fic "Sombra do Passado e Luz do Futuro"? Para quem não eu é outra fic de South Park que escrevi.

Pretendo fazer mais fics de outros casais, de preferências com mais combinações de casais. Normalmente eu digo eu não gosto de yaoi para fazer casais homo que as fãs gostam esse é o máximo esse é o mais próximo que posso escrever, apenas de particularmente não considerar essa fic como yaoi.

Eu respeito quem escreve e quem goste.

Enfim agradeço a todos que lêem essa fic.


	2. Amizade, Ressentimento e Amor: Parte 01

- Seu gordo bastardo filho de uma puta – disse a ruiva bastante furiosa com seu rival.

- Sua vadia Judi neurótica – disse o rapaz respondendo a altura.

- Viado!

- Puta!

- Arrobado!

- Meretriz!

Eric Cartman e Kaly Broflovski, os dois rivais dês de suas infâncias, estão mais uma discussão rotineira em anos de convivências. Muita gente pergunta como os dois andam juntos até hoje junto com mais dois amigos.

Kaly é uma ruiva judia de 17 anos tendo curvas bem modestas. É uma das mais inteligentes do colégio e mantém muito traços de sua infância o que faria ser uma das garotas mais cobiçadas do colégio se não fosse pela presença de Stan Marsh, seu melhor amigo e primeiro e atual namorado.

Eric Cartman é um rapaz da mesma idade da sua rival. Sua aparência teve singelas mudanças em relação a sua infância. Perdeu muito peso, mas ainda sim é o mais gordo da sua turma. Está mais alto e com feições mais masculinas tendo uma voz mais agradável de se ouvir. Mas as mudanças mais radicais foi na sua personalidade. Para o mundo masculino continua o mesmo racista, preconceituoso e manipulador de sempre, tendo que agora não expressa tanto suas opiniões como antes e também não tanto eleva se próprio ego. Mas para o mundo feminino sua reputação mudou por completo. Como um manipulador apenas desenvolveu uma outra linha de manipulação: a sedução.

Boa aparência, boa conversa e uma voz de cantor conseguiu ganhar muitas admiradoras com o passar dos anos. Seus jeito bruto quando era garoto passou para compreensivo, romântico e carinhoso. Sem contar que ele é o único sua idade como também o único de South Park que fala mais de quatro idiomas. Entre os rapazes é o mais cobiçado atualmente pelas mulheres só perdendo para Clyde que ainda é considerado o mais bonito do colégio.

Stan só ver a discussão de seu amigo e de sua namorada com tranqüilidade já que está acostumado com a cena diária. Só se pergunta às vezes como os dois brigam tanto e nunca tiveram um caso, mas agradece por isso já que namora a judia. Porem alguém está ficando incomodado por isso. Antes via com os mesmos olhos do que seu amigo Stan, mas ultimamente está encarando a cena de uma... forma diferente. Uma palavra resumi tudo; ciúmes.

Jenny McCormick, a loira encapuzada e amiga de Stan, Cartman e Kaly. Alem de ter fama de ser pobre, também é uma garota que chama atenção dos homens por causa de suas generosas curvas, mas poucos tem coragem de chegar nela. O motivo é bastante simples: é uma tarada insaciável que poucos homens conseguiu lidar com seu fogo. Assim como a mãe de Cartman a loira possui alguns traços de ninfomaníaca, mas diferente da mulher mais velha a mais nova é mais seletiva em escolher os homens.

Só que ultimamente seus olhos estão focando no seu amigo gordinho. Uma pergunta se forma na sua cabeça? Por que Eric Cartman, até hoje, não a seduziu?

Afinal o fã de Hitler gosta de seduzir as mulheres para aprimorar seu dom, porem são poucas que ele fica, já que ele é rigorosamente seletivo. A maioria meio que ele seduz alguém só para o seduzido fique com um amor platônico por sua pessoa ou para ser usado por ele para outros fins (como trabalhos escolares, aliadas para apoiarem suas idéias e entre outros objetivos). As poucas as garotas que realmente Eric teve relacionamento tanto de a curto como a longo prazo não tem 'padrão' do gosto do rapaz.

A primeira foi Betty, uma loira com peitos gigantes e jeito de mafiosa.

Heidi Turner, uma das garotas de South Park com menos corpo e uma personalidade que não se destaca na multidão. Henrietta, uma gótica gordinha, a primeira namorada de longo prazo do rapaz. o fim da relação se deu pelo estilos totalmente diferentes.

Três garotas diferentes que nunca soube o nome, uma japonesa, uma ruiva e outra roqueira.

Wendy Testaburger, a garota que até hoje Jenny não entende como o rapaz ficou com ela já que tinha todos motivos para evitar contato já que o rapaz tinha apanhado feio pela garota, mas parece que esse fato não incomodou o nascimento do relacionamento, estariam juntos até hoje se Stan, que na época ainda estava gostando da moça, não tivesse colocado os pais da Wendy contra o rapaz.

Mas sua indignação está na ultima garota que Eric ficou (isso porque foi mais ou menos nessa época que Jenny começou a sentir alguma coisa pelo rapaz). Ela é Marjorine a garota mais inocente e manipulável e sem sal de South Park ou era já que ultimamente a mesma está ficando mais esperta, atraente e sensual (talvez graças a dose de 'Cartman'). Marjorine e Eric já ficaram umas três vezes tendo suas vindas e idas.

Como Jenny deseja chama atenção do Eric. Só que durante seus pensamentos ela não prestou atenção em atravessar a pista assim não reparando um carro em alta velocidade, provavelmente dirigindo por um idoso, que atropela e passa por cima da loira causando a sua morte... de novo.

- Oh Meu Deus! Mataram a Jenny – disse Stan.

- Seus bastardos – disse sua namorada.

Enquanto Cartman... está rindo sem parar. A moral da historia que sempre seja mais especifico em seus desejos.

* * *

Tempos depois Jenny acorda se levantando de sua cama mais uma vez, após mais uma... morte.

"Sei que sou imortal, mas morre atropelado dói demais" pensa Jenny.

Se deita novamente e tem planos de permanecer o dia todo deitado.

- Duas horas para voltar a vida. Uau! Está foi o recorde – disse uma voz masculina entrando no seu quarto.

- (Cartman?) – a loira levanta de uma vez ficando sentada na cama. Também cora, mas o capuz impede do rapaz reparar.

- Quem mais você esperava? Chapolin? – disse sentando na cama ao lado da moça – tema – entrega um saco de papel com o logo do McDonalds para moça – sei que você não comeu nada no café então te trouxe um lanche.

- (Obrigada!).

- Esperar você ressuscitar nesse barraco é um saco. Sorte que sua irmã Karen me fez companhia.

- (Karen?) – olha confuso para o amigo.

- Pois é. Parece que meu charme afeta até as garotas pobres – disse confiante – reparei que sua irmã está interessada por mim. Que engraçado.

- (E... você... ta interessada... nela...) – disse Jenny receosa.

- Olha nunca pensei em ficar com alguém mais novo mesmo que apenas seja uns dois anos de diferença. Acho que não.

Jenny morde os próprios lábios segurando sua raiva que está sentindo. Sua irmã mais nova já está dando em cima de Cartman. Isso revela se não tomar uma atitude agora outra garota vai tomar o coração do rapaz. Para ter sucesso precisa arrumar uma maneira que Cartman não esteja acostumado de lidar. Jogos de seduções são inúteis se tratando de um sedutor. Então tem que usar um jogo mais direto e sincero. Então tira o capuz deixando toda sua cabeça exposta e diz:

- Eric!

Três coisas chamam atenção do moreno: o timbre de voz que equivale ao nível de uma cantora de opera, a face revelada por completo da loira a qual mesmo com anos de convivência não deixa de se surpreendido com a beleza da moça e por ter sido chamado pelo seu primeiro nome que é uma coisa não muito comum de acontecer.

- Sim Jenny – encara os olhos da moça.

- Sabe que somos amigos a muito tempo, ne? – disse em uma voz insegura.

- Sim. Somos até "Melhores Amigos para Sempre" – disse mostrando até seu colar que sempre carrega no seu pescoço.

Os dois sempre foram grandes amigos na infância. Para os olhos de Stan e Kaly apenas os dois se encaram com indiferenças, mas toleram um ao outro. Mas só entre eles ambos tem uma cumplicidade de irmãos. Ao segredo sempre o rapaz cuida da moça como se cuidasse a irmã. Na frente dos outros eram só um casal de amigos que xingavam o outro ao máximo possível.

- Eu queria saber... por que... a gente... não... é... algo mais?

- Tipo namorados? – o rapaz cora.

- Sim – cora também.

Cartman fica um bom tempo sem falar já que procura para si mesmo palavras certas para dizer. Primeiro observa atentamente para Jenny e admira sua beleza por um momento. Também lembra de todos os momentos que teve com ela chegando assim ter o quer dizer. Antes de responder a pergunta da moça precisa tirar algumas coisas a limpo.

- Sabe Jenny somos "Melhores Amigos Eternos", mas na pratica não levamos a risca de como verdadeiramente esses tipos de 'amigos' levam. Muitas vezes você prefere anda mais com Stan e Kaly do que comigo. Quando vocês três estavam de raiva comigo e combinaram com todos a não falarem comigo, exceto Marjorine, você não me deu nenhuma satisfação. Em uma de suas morte em seu testamento falou que Stan e Kaly eram seus melhores amigos, enquanto você meio que humilhou a minha pessoa. Por ultimo quando eu quis ser um herói você copiou a minha idéia e fez Mysterion ser mais popular que Guaxinim tirando toda minha oportunidade de ter gloria.

- Eric... – Kelly estava ponto de chorar – eu sinto m...

- Ainda não terminei – disse apertando suas bochechas para desconcentrar a loira em seu choro – ao mesmo tempo eu sempre queria tirar vantagens em tudo pensando que uma amiga e uma serva era a mesma coisa. Quantas vezes na nossa infância eu quis usá-la para os meus planos? Sem contar que ria descaradamente de suas mortes e quando era criança nunca importei da sua dor de morrer sempre. E muitas vezes no passado eu a desprezava por ser pobre. Então não chore porque já sacaneou comigo eu te paguei com a mesma moeda. Só que quero chegar que tudo isso foi fator que impede da gente 'evoluir' a relação.

Jenny entende que Cartman está primeiro de tudo sendo bastante racional mostrando todos os fatores e argumentos. Então para convencer ele precisa usar também seus argumentos.

- Mas ainda assim Eric tivemos muitos momentos bons. Você me fez muitas coisas boas para mim. Quando foi na fila do lançamento do PSP só para me entregar secretamente o dinheiro para comprar um? Lembra que quando meus pais brigavam você me recebia eu e minha irmã na sua casa mesmo de madrugada? Lembra das colas que você me passava nas provas? Lembra quando você me tirou da cadeia após ter revelado pra todo mundo que eu era o Mysterion. E ainda lembra quando você tentou salvar a minha vida tentando que as pesquisas de células troncos fossem aprovadas? Até hoje me emociono com isso.

- Não foi nada – o rapaz desvia o olhar.

- Como nada? Pra mim foi muito importante. Ainda si mesmo tantos momentos bons como momentos ruins. Ainda sim não vejo isso como fator que impede nossa 'evolução'. Lembra a Wendy?

- O que tem ela? – fica com cara de duvida.

- Lembra que você levou uma surra bonito dela na quarta série?

- Prefiro não lembrar disso – o rapaz fica sem graça – eu era um menino na época hoje eu sei me defender.

- Eu acredito – respondeu a moça com sinceridade – mas anos depois você namorou com ela e estaria até hoje se Stan não colocasse os pais dela contra ti.

- AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA FEZ ISSO? – Cartman se sangra.

- Fez. Sabe que ele era apaixonado por ela no passado.

- Eu não tenho culpa por ele ter sido frouxo em perde-la na segunda vez.

- Bem ele não queria admitir, mas sempre teve uma queda para Kaly.

- O Hippie e a judia. Boa combinação.

Jenny ri.

- Mas apesar de tudo você provou que Wendy estava errada. Que alguém consegue fuder ela.

- JENNY – o rapaz fica envergonhado.

- Que foi? – diz em um tom inocente.

- Eu não sacaneei com ela, apenas eu a... – o rapaz para de falar. Também não quer espalha para todo mundo que teve relações sexuais com a morena, apenas que meio que já estava na cara que os dois estavam fazendo quando namoravam.

- Então Eric se você namorou com Wendy por que não comigo?

- Você está me deixando sem jeito.

- Por isso que eu te amo.

- Quando você começou a... gostar de mim?

- Na verdade eu sempre gostei de você, mas era muito nova e só gostava que rapazes sarados. Mas os anos se passaram e não encontrava nenhum homem que me satisfazia. No começo pensei que era por eles não terem...

- Por favor Jenny! Não quero saber os detalhes.

- Enfim eu tentava encontrar em outro homem o amor que eu sentia por você e não admitia. Quando você começou a namorar eu não entendia porque doía a te ver com alguém. Só depois de muito tempo que a ficha caiu de descobrir que eu te amava. Você sempre foi o mais maduro, o mais inteligente, o mais cavalheiro e o mais bonito de todos que já conheci.

- Jenny – olha nos olhos da moça.

- E ainda mais – aproxima no ouvido de Cartman e sussurra – você tem um generoso 'pacote' contigo que quero muito ver – disse em um tom de malicia.

- Jenny – o rapaz fica bastante envergonhado.

- Que foi? – jeito inocente, o retorno.

- Você é uma pervertida devassa.

- Pervertida não. Apenas sou mais disposta aos prazeres da vida. Mas o que me diz? – pergunta de uma forma receosa.

Eric Cartman encara a sua amiga pensando em uma resposta. Observa bem a loira e está bastante fofa esperando ansiosamente por sua resposta. Ele se pergunta como alguém pode parece pobre, bonita, fofa, sexual e tarada ao mesmo tempo.

- A gente pode começar com encontro – disse finalmente o rapaz – pode ser amanhã? Hoje prometi passar um tempo com minha mãe.

- Yupi – comemora a moça abraçando o rapaz. Como Cartman não estava esperando isso ele foi meio que forçado em para trás se deixando enquanto a moça fica em cima dele – prometo que não vai se arrepender.

- Eu já estou me arrependendo.

- Sei de uma coisa que vai você mudar de idéia.

- O que?

- Uma amostra.

- Hã.

Jenny beija Eric. O moreno não resiste.

**CONTINUA**

Enfim posso dizer que esse foi o segundo conto que escrevo me baseando em um universo alternativo. O mais difícil em escrever essa fanfic foi mesmo primeiro adaptar os nomes. Do Kenny foi mais complicado. Do inicio tinha pensado Kelly, mas já tem uma personagem de South Park que tem esse nome (não queria cometer o mesmo erro quando criei a Ellen e não percebi que tinha a Ms. Ellen, a professora substituta).

Enfim trabalhar com Eric e Jenny foi colocar confronto suas amizades. Afinal no desenho foi revelado que eles são bem amigos ao ponto de serem Melhores Amigos pra Sempre, contudo em temporadas recentes Kenny revelou que tem uma amizade melhor com Stan. Então coloquei todos os pontos negativos que pode contradizer a amizade de Kenny e Eric e alguns dos pontos positivos para criar o romance de Jenny e Cartman.

Para quem não conhece Betty ela apareceu previamente no episodio que Cartman foi monitor dos corredores do colégio (aquela com os peitos tão grande que cobriam a face dela e estava na gangue dele).

Esse conto terá mais dois capítulos e por fim acaba.

O motivo que fiz para escreve-lo foi que a fic South Park Only Girl de VoyeurismoSádico foi deletada (assim como todas as fics de South Park dela também). Eu tentei entrar contato com a criadora da fanfic, mas ainda não tive resposta. Então para que essa idéia não morra resolvi abrir a fic Vampirismo e transformar um conjunto de contos de SP com roteiro semelhante.

Eu não abandonei a fic Sombras do Passado e a Luz do Futuro, podem ficar tranqüilos para aqueles que acompanham ela.


	3. Amizade, Ressentimento e Amor: Parte 02

Eric estava vestindo um terno social cinza onde se encontrava sentado no sofá esperando pacientemente pela sua companhia. Ainda não era o encontro com Jenny, mas sim com uma outra... mulher. Não tarda muito para uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que ele, curvas generosas, cabelos longos castanhos e mais madura do que o rapaz. Está usando um vestido preto sex de gala.

- Como eu estou? – pergunta a mulher.

- Está linda mãe. Vamos indo – oferece o braço para Liane.

Liane Cartman nunca foi um exemplo de mãe para as opiniões de terceiros sempre mimando seu filho excessivamente e tendo uma vida devassa como uma prostituta, mas poucos sabem que Liane é uma pessoa bastante solitária. Ela não criou seu filho com os padrões hierárquico e afetivo comum entre mãe e filho, mas criou para suprir que Liane não encontrou até hoje em nenhum homem: amizade, cumplicidade e proteção.

Cartman não se deu conta muito desse desejo de sua mãe de encontrar nele o que não tinha encontrado em nenhum homem. Então sem se dar conta o garoto aprendeu ser romântico, compreensivo com as mulheres, carinhoso. Porem Liane também ensinou seu filho a ser racista para que ser rigorosamente seletivo em escolher suas namoradas, já que não esconde que é ciumenta para seu próprio filho, portanto na infância de Cartman essas características que aprendia ela meio que escondidos já que pelo ego do próprio garoto.

Mas no começo de sua adolescência Eric se deu a falta de amigos, o desprezo as pessoas tinha sobre ele, enfim se deu conta de sua própria solidão. Foi a partir desse momento que Cartman deixou de ser mimado e passou ser melhor para sua mãe se tornando um amigo para a mesma. Mas como melhorar seu relacionamento com as outras pessoas? Afinal ele construiu uma imagem em toda a sua infância só olhando para seu ego.

Criar vínculos de amizades com os outros garotos era muito difícil. Então começou a trabalhar com o vinculo com outro sexo. Assim mudou suas atitudes radicalmente para o sexo feminino. Começou apoiando todas as manifestações que Wendy fazia. Demorou muito para a morena confiar, mas aos poucos começou a confiar no Cartman. Também aproveitou de Marjorine para treinar seus bons modos com as garotas de suas idades e passou sair mais com sua mãe para acostumar ser um cavaleiro. Logo não tardou de ter sua primeira namorada e assim por diante. Começou a fazer exercícios e comer menos, porem não muito de perder totalmente toda gordura já que queria mostrar para sociedade que os gordinhos podem ser sex para as mulheres.

Todas essas mudanças de Cartman foi muito bem planejado por Liane que assim como o filho é uma manipuladora que não mede ações para não conseguir o que quer, afinal esse é o segredo de mesmo ter transado com boa parte dos homens de South Park e ainda ser considerado uma mulher desejada: saber como manipular as pessoas. Contudo ela não imaginou fazendo que seu filho seja seu melhor amigo assim a curaria da ninfomaníaca.

O plano dos dois vão para o teatro, depois para um restaurante e depois finalmente em casa. Durante em uma peça teatral Liane percebe que seu filho estava totalmente distraído.

- Filho. Algum problema? – pergunta Liane.

- Nada – diz com um meio sorriso.

- Sei que algo está atormentando, filho. Parece que tem alguma coisa relacionada com vida sentimental.

- Parece que não consigo esconder nada mãe – da um sorriso.

- Somente a mãe que conhece um coração de seu filho – diz sorrindo.

- Sabe mãe eu tou pensando na Jenny.

- Jenny? A sua "Melhor Amiga para Sempre"?

- Sim. Dias atrás para mim era só uma amiga de infância que não ia mais com a minha cara. Hoje ela se declarou para mim.

- Então qual está sendo o problema?

- O que tou meio confuso.

- Sabe filho. Para mim vocês são muito amigos quase como irmãos. Uma amizade dessa não se acaba facilmente. Sei que Jenny ficou um tempo fora viajando aos trás, mas não demorou para voltar.

Cartman é o único que sabe que Jenny não estava viajando, mas sim morta. Por algum motivo estranho a loira demorou muito para ressuscitar.

- Então filho. Você gosta dela?

- Bem... sim...

- Então não vejo muito problema. Eu entendo porque está sem jeito. Como ela se afastou de você por um tempo está meio inseguro em investir em um relacionamento com ela. Não estou certa?

- Está certa, minha mãe.

- Vamos aproveitar o teatro. Nesta noite você é meu – sorri afetivamente para o filho.

- Sim mãe!

Liane pensa no seu filho tendo sentimentos com sua amiga de infância. Uma coisa que Liane nunca imaginou era encontrar uma garota que agisse tão semelhante que ela mesma. Uma vez escutou algo que ela mesma meio que não acreditou, mas hoje parece que a frase é bem verdadeira.

"Os filhos procuram suas parceiras mais semelhantes possível em relação as suas mães" pensa rindo da situação.

* * *

Em uma casa as garotas de South Park estão em uma reunião solene para decidir alguns assuntos pendentes. Nessa reunião é discutindo os mais variados assuntos como qual vai ser a ultima moda, qual dos homens que está sendo mais atraente, qual homem a ser evitado, qual é a musica que está fazendo sucesso e muito outros assuntos. Sempre que uma garota queria levantar uma questão a ser discutida ou resolvida a mesma tinha que se dirigir para o centro do circulo e apresentar seus argumentos.

Uma loira de cabelos rebeldes usando uma saia azul e uma blusa social verde claro mal abotoado vai para o centro do circulo para expor seus argumentos:

- Ah.. queria levantar uma questão de grande importância – disse a loira.

- Qual seu caso Tweak? – pergunta Wendy para loira. A morena é do tipo de mediadora do conselho, portanto seu voto tem um peso bem importante no grupo.

- Quero solicitar a todas para pegarem os gnomos ladrões de calcinhas.

- Ainda de novo com essa história?

- Eles sempre roubam minhas calcinhas. Já nem sei mais o que é usar uma calcinha.

- Tweak essa historia... peraí... você não usa calcinha?

- Sim. Não posso nem comprar que já são roubadas.

- Então como você faz... bem... você sabe... quando está 'naqueles dias'?

- Absolvente e durex.

- Bem... mais alguém tem tido suas calcinhas sendo sumidas misteriosamente? – pergunta para o restante do conselho.

Algumas garotas levantam a mão.

- Ótimo. Algumas garotas vão dormir na sua casa para tentarem pegar esses misteriosos gnomos.

- Pessoas dormindo em minha casa... ah é muita pressão – a loira se levanta assim deixando a oportunidade de outra falar.

Jenny estava esperando pacientemente. Então tira seu capuz e com passos decididos vai para o centro do circulo. Todas as garotas focam seus olhares para a loira já que não é todo dia que a garota mostra sua face e seu corpo.

- Quero anunciar a todas que a partir de hoje eu estou namorando sério com Eric Cartman – disse já indo direto ao ponto.

Todas prestam atenção o que foi dito pela Jenny. A regra do grupo das garotas é avisar para o conselho que está namorando e dizer o nome do rapaz felizardo. A partir disso todas pertencentes do conselho estão proibidas de darem em cima do rapaz. É normal que uma vez da semana que uma garota anuncie que está namorando ou terminando com alguém, mas o que deixa todas de surpresas é que Jenny nunca foi de namorar a sério.

- Ótimo Jenny. Finalmente está namorando a sério – disse Wendy – então Cartman finalmente te seduziu?

- Na verdade foi eu que fiz isso – disse meia que envergonhada.

- Que surpresa. Alguém contra? – pergunta para as outras.

- Eu tenho – disse Kaly – namorar com aquele racista é a maior besteira que alguém pode fazer.

- Você sempre diz isso – disse Heidi tomando a palavra – já dei uns pega nele e não foi ruim não.

- Não sei como você pode falar isso. Aquele infeliz deve ter de iludido.

- Não sei qual é a implicância tanto por ele – disse uma ruiva – quero dizer... ta certo que quando criança era um insuportável, mas parece que o rapaz tomou o jeito. Sem contar que ele é bem voraz na cama.

Jenny tem um misto de ciúmes e muita satisfação no seu intimo.

- Já chega – disse Wendy – sua opinião contra não foi valida – dirigiu a palavra para judia – Eric Cartman é oficialmente namorado de Jenny. Vim de papo.

- Vocês tinham que ver o tamanho... – continua a ruiva.

- Eu disse fim de papo – disse Wendy vermelha.

* * *

No dia seguinte não aparentou muitas mudanças. Cartman e Kaly estavam na sua tradicional discussão, porem quando Jenny apareceu e cumprimentou com um selo nos lábios do nazista. Stan teve uma certeza em sua mente: que nunca mais tomaria uma gota de álcool mesmo socialmente.

Fora isso os dias de aula passaram como de costume. Por primeira vista o namoro do novo casal não teve mudanças, mas ambos estavam esperando a noite onde teriam seu primeiro encontro assim oficializando o namoro dos dois.

* * *

- Porra. Por que justamente tive que começar um namoro com alguém que mora tão longe – disse Eric indo para a residência dos McCormick's para busca sua recente namorada.

Irônico pensar que um dia chegaria buscá-la para um encontro. Que iria mais uma vez naquele barraco para não presenciar o renascimento da loira, mas sim para sair para um jantar romântico. Que usaria seu melhor terno para esse fato e que teria 'um misterioso presente', algo que nunca pensaria que daria para alguém. Mesmo já aproximando na casa da moça já consegue escutar os gritos das brigas dos pais dela.

"Pobres! Vivem uma vida infeliz no casamento, não se separam de uma vez e lasca de ter filhos" pensa o racista.

Chegando à porta da casa, bate na porta umas sete vezes e espera. De repente o sons das vozes dos senhores McCormick silenciam, o que desperta da curiosidade de Cartman. Não tarda para a porta se abrir e revelar Jenny já arrumada.

A roupa que a loira está usando não é sua tradicional roupa, mas é uma especial para o encontro. É um vestido vermelho claro chinês sem mangas aberto em 'V' no lado direito, um generoso decote a mostra, diversos detalhes de rosas desenhadas no tecido e uma grande fita vermelha nas costas. Uma meia calça preta transparente. Sapatos de salto alto vermelho de 8 centímetros. Um tipo de luvas transparente de cor vermelha que deixa os dedos de fora e cobre o braço até uns cinco dedos a altura dos ombros. Cabelo rigorosamente penteado.

Eric está sem palavras. Se reparar também no interior da casa de Jenny vai reparar que seus pais e irmãos também estão pasmos com a garota loira. A origem do vestido foi em uma das missões como Mysterion salvou uma loja de roupas de grife e por foi muito bem recompensada por diversas roupas. Há muito tempo estava escondendo elas e hoje resolveu usar um dos vestidos mais lindos de sua coleção.

Jenny vai ao lado esquerdo do rapaz, segura no seu braço e diz:

- Vamos?

- Hã? – saindo do transe – antes de sair preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

O moreno se afasta da loira e tira o seu terno e cobre os ombros.

- Você ficou muito linda com esse vestido, mas não é bom encarar o frio noturno.

- Obrigada – sorri para o namorado.

- Aonde conseguiu esse vestido?

- Como Mysterion fui muito bem recompensado.

- Até hoje não entendo como Mysterion se destacou mais que Guaxinim sendo que ambos faziam a mesma coisa, mas não vou ficar remoendo sobre coisas do passado.

Durante o caminho do restaurante os dois ficam parados aproveitando o momento a dois nas ruas quase desertas de South Park. Não demoram muito para chegaram no restaurante italiano _"Buca de Faggoncini",_ o mesmo que indicou para o Jimmy aos atrás.

* * *

- Uau! Um restaurante italiano – disse Jenny já confortavelmente sentado em uma cadeira de desfrutando de um belo jantar.

- Esse sempre foi um dos meus lugares favoritos de trazer alguém.

- Aposto que trazia suas namoradas pra cá.

- Não todas. Só aquelas que assumi compromissos sérios. Aonde seus namorados a levavam?

- Na lanchonete de Friday's.

Cartman segura o riso já que a lanchonete não tem muita boa reputação para as garotas principalmente no seu estacionamento.

- Sei que você está rindo por dentro – disse Jenny com a cara emburrada.

- Bem isso que da namorando sempre pessoas pobres.

- Como se você fosse rico.

- Eu sou rico. Tenho uma grande fortuna guardada.

- E como formou essa fortuna?

- Aos poucos dos anos de cada plano que eu fazia como aquela vez que a gente estava naquele esquema da fada dos dentes. Quando eu a gente era líder de uma seita radical que no final Jesus me mandou para um lugar pior do que o inferno: o México. Quando abri a minha empresa de punição aos pais. Quando fui para o futuro e decorei os resultados das bolsas de ações. Uma contribuição generosa que ganhei do senhor Jeffersons secretamente por ter conseguido livrar de ser preso. O dinheiro que ganhei contra uma ação judicial contra o imposto de renda do meu antigo parque. O lucro que guardei secretamente quando formei a minha banda Cristão. Os despojos que conseguir na época que eu era pirata. A recompensa que conseguir por conseguir a cura da AIDS. Ou seja, já tenho uma renda suficiente para viver confortavelmente sem trabalhar na vida.

- Se é tão rico assim por que matem tudo secretamente?

- Esse é uma satisfação pessoal em ver a cara de todos aqueles que se esforçam nos estudos no colégio, enquanto eu empurro tudo na barriga. Muita gente diz que vou ter um futuro de fracasso. Vou ter uma grande satisfação ao ver a cada de todos quando todos descobrirem que estavam errados, principalmente da judia.

- Sabe Eric muitas vezes eu pensava que essa rivalidade toda que tem com Kaly era toda uma paixão reprimida – disse com uma cara emburrada.

- Isso é ciúme?

- Não me amola.

- Sabe nunca tive interesse afetivo e sexual pela judia.

- Então me explica que aposta foi aquela anos atrás de ela chupar seu saco?

- Apenas uma oportunidade de humilhá-la. Vou revelar um segredo que nunca contei pra ninguém. Propositalmente sempre trabalhei que Kaly seja a minha inimiga.

- Ué? Por quê?

- Sabe um inimigo dar mais sentidos aos meus planos do que ter apenas aliados. Que graça teria se todos os meus planos não tivesse pelo menos um tentasse impedi-los? Então sempre trabalhei em diversas formas de sempre deixar uma inimizade com a judia para que ela seja minha inimiga.

- Às vezes pensava que iria se apaixonar pela Kaly.

- Talvez, mas apaixonaria se uma certa loira pobre primeiro.

- Eric! – Jenny cora.

- Jenny. Você sempre foi meu primeiro amor. Sempre gostei mais da sua companhia do que todos. Minha felicidade foi quando você aceitou meu presente: o colar dos "Melhores Amigos para Sempre". Aquela que sempre admirei. Porem pensava que nunca teria chance com você, já que ao longo dos anos a gente foi de distanciando – segura nas mãos na loira.

- Eric. Fui injusto com você. Sempre pensava que você só pensava em si. Que seu prazer era manipular as pessoas. Nem pensei que tudo que fazia era para chamar atenção.

- Procurei em muitas garotas alguém que me fizesse feliz, embora que conseguia por um breve momento achava que alguma coisa estava errado. Que procurava você nos braços de outras mulheres.

- Oh Eric. Sempre julguei por sua aparência gorda. Tinha ciúmes de você por ter uma vida melhor do que a minha.

- Jenny. Eu sempre te amei e sempre te amarei – disse o rapaz corado – por isso quero que você aceite isso – Cartman leva a mão do bolso tira um pequeno pacote de presente.

- Que isso?

- Abra.

Jenny pouco a pouco abre o pacote tendo cuidado para não rasga o papel de presente. Cartman ri no seu intimo.

"Pobres. Sempre a mania de guardar os papeis de presentes" pensa o rapaz.

Jenny descobre uma caixinha preta de jóias. Quando abre descobre duas alianças sendo que um anel tem a inicial 'E' e outro tem a inicial 'L'. A loira reconhece essas alianças e sabe seu significado "Eternal Love".

Não existe palavras para dizer sobre isso. Apenas beija seu namorado.

* * *

Cartman está sentado no sofá de sua casa esperando sua namorada sair do banheiro. Quando estava levando Jenny para casa dela a loira começou a ficar enjoada e precisou ir para o banheiro mais perto onde estava. Por coincidência ou sorte o casal estava de frente da casa do rapaz. Sua mãe não está em casa já que está de encontro com um namorado novo. A única coisa que não entendeu a preferência de sua namorada usar o banheiro do andar de cima.

O tempo passar e nada de sua namorada retornar. Alguma coisa estava errado. Então soube no andar de cima para procurar a sua namorada.

- Jenny – chama sua namorada na frente da porta do banheiro, porem não houve resposta.

Cartman abre a porta e repara que seu banheiro estava vazio.

- Jenny? Será que ela morreu e já ressuscitou na sua casa? – pergunta pra si mesmo.

Cartman ainda a procura outros cômodos de sua casa. Entra no seu quarto e repara que o vestido chinês de sua namorada e o seu terno preto estava em cima da cômoda cuidadosamente dobrada. Quando entra no quarto por completo percebe a porta de seu quarto sendo trancada por alguém que estava escondida esperando que sua presa aparecesse.

- Jenny?

CONTINUA

Esse é o penúltimo capitulo do casal Jenny e Cartman o próximo capitulo... bem... vai ter o selo de aprovação do Kenny hahahahhahahahahahhaha

Atualmente estou esperando ansiosamente o lançamento do jogo "**South Park - The Stick of Truth". **Aqui um dos trailers do jogo:

** watch?v=cESDGDJx3-U**

Um comentário que posso fazer que Kenny... parece que se transformar em Jenny, assistam o trailer para entender o que estou falando.

É a primeira vez que trabalhei com Liane Cartman mais profundamente destacando sua personalidade e comportamento. Claro que nesta fic enfatizei algumas característica de Cartman foi simplesmente ensinado pra ele.

Enfim essa fanfic vai ter outros contos, quando minha mente pensar em outro casal no estilo que esse conto terá.

A parte do Tweak feminino é apenas humorista e não pensei um envolvimento dela conto separado (ainda). Se a piada na parte dela foi absurda me perdoem, afinal não sei o que foi descrito é possível na vida real hahahahahahhahahahaha

Vou dar prioridade a atualizar a minha fic "Sombra do Passado e Luz do Futuro", mas quando a atualizar finalizo com o ultimo capitulo do conto do casal.

Curiosidades: o vestido de Jenny é o mesmo descrito de Anna Williams no jogo Tekken, a lanchonete citada é a mesma onde a namorada de Kenny do desenho ganhou a fama de vadia, após ter feito... bem vocês sabem o que hahahahhahahahhah

Se tiver algum questionamento do enredo de South Park lembre-se: o desenho é focado inteiramente no humor e algumas características podem ser enfatizadas ou ignoradas por quem escreve. Então cuidado se levar o enredo de South Park sério demais. Porque se fosse sério os garotos já estariam na sua face adulta (cada temporada tem uma idéia que passou um ano na série), Stan estaria morto (por causa de fazer uma pergunta estúpida para Deus) e entre outros detalhes.

Porem se for alguma insatisfação da fic, pode sentir a vontade a reclamar.

Até a próxima!


	4. Amizade, Ressentimento e Amor: Parte 03

A loira sorri com grande satisfação de seu namorado acreditar que estava passando mal. Tudo foi um plano para conseguir ficar a sós com seu namorado... em um ambiente confortável. Muita gente pode pensar que Jenny é uma pervertida, mas ela só está agindo como uma... cientista. E como uma cientista ela só quer colocar em prova o que a ruiva do conselho feminino falou sobre seu namorado ontem. Agora é pacientemente esperar Cartman entrar no quarto para ter... privacidade.

Cartman ainda a procura outros cômodos de sua casa. Entra no seu quarto e repara que o vestido chinês de sua namorada e o seu terno preto estava em cima da cômoda cuidadosamente dobrada. Quando entra no quarto por completo percebe a porta de seu quarto sendo trancada por alguém que estava escondida esperando que sua presa aparecesse.

- Jenny? – Cartman vira para a loira e repara que está vestindo uma lingerie vermelha e com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções. Só de olhar nos olhos da loira Cartman se sente como uma ovelha cercada por um lobo.

- Sim? – disse se aproximando lentamente.

- P... por que... é... que está... assim?

- Não está obvio o suficiente? – chega perto do rapaz e tira a gravata dele.

- Não acha que está sendo precip... – Cartman se cala quando sua namorada tira o sutiã revelando os fartos seios da mesma, uma visão do próprio paraíso, segundo o rapaz – ah! Foda-se – Cartman avança na sua namorada e a beija profundamente.

"Isso que eu gosto nele. Mais de fazer e menos de falar" pensa Jenny bastante animada.

Depois de sair do restaurante o casal retornava para a casa da moça em passos de tartaruga. Sempre fazendo paradas para se beijarem. Porem como estavam em locares públicos os beijos tinham que ser bem controlados, mas agora entre quatro paredes... as coisas mudam de conversas.

Jenny meio que se assusta quando sente seus pés sendo distanciados no chão por causa de Cartman ter a erguido em seu colo. Como um cavalheiro Eric coloca sua namorada delicadamente na sua cama.

- Oh Eric. Eu quero você – disse a loira.

O rapaz sorri com satisfação ao ver que sua namora o quer. Então se acomoda em cima da loira e novamente trocam um beijo voraz só que desta vez com a liberdade de usar as mãos para acariciarem um a outro. Os beijos agora são distribuídos entre o rosto e o pescoço. A loira se empolga e puxa a camisa do moreno assim abrindo e destruindo todos os botões da peça de roupa. Cartman se fasta de Jenny e diz:

- Porra Jenny. Era minha camisa favorita – disse se levanta e tira o que restou da camisa.

- Acidentes acontecem – disse inocentemente.

Eric suspira e antes de voltar para a cama tira a calça ficando só de cueca cinza. A garota fica animada já que ver o generoso pacote que, por enquanto está retido pela roupa intima do rapaz.

Jenny repara que depois de tirar as calças que o rapaz estava procurando alguma coisa na gaveta.

- O que está procurando? – pergunta a loira.

- Camisinhas

- Não vai precisar.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas sexo engravida.

- Tenho certeza que não engravidarei. Toda vez que eu morro meu organismo zero meu ciclo de ovulação. Como morri ontem só daqui duas semanas que menstruo.

"Isso explica o motivo dela não ter nunca engravidado e está com uma DST" pensa o rapaz.

Eric retorna na cama e beija Jenny retornando ao momento selvagem. Suas mãos de ambos já começam explorar o corpo de um do outro. Jenny geme baixo quando sente seu namorado morder e chupar seu pescoço ao ponto de deixar uma marca, um habito institivo que Cartman tem de deixar em suas namoradas uma marca temporária como se colocasse uma placa dizendo: "Eric Cartman passou por aqui". E também já é uma desculpa para percorrer o pescoço e os ombros com beijos para enfim chegar ao seu alvo principal: os seios.

Claro que antes de degustar os seios da loira Cartman se dirige para o abdômen da moça onde desliza as pontas dos seus dedos na região e percorre sua língua em torno no umbigo de Jenny fazendo arrepiar toda.

Finalmente Cartman palpa os seios de Jenny com suas mãos sentindo a maciez e generoso tamanho dos mesmos.

- Oh Eric. Chupe meus seios – disse a loira gemendo.

Fazendo uma ação que poucas vezes fez na vida, Cartman obedece assim se servindo daquele fabulosos seios. Lambendo, chupando e até mordendo são ações praticadas pelo rapaz. também faz sua mão direita e descer até a calcinha da loira e começa a estimular por cima da peça de roupa. Da para reparar que Jenny está bem excitada já que a calcinha está bem úmida. A loira se espanta com as habilidades dos dedos de seu namorado.

O que ela não sabe que Cartman estudou muito bem o órgão sexual feminino decorando cada parte e sem contar que pesquisou diversos matérias que retratam o orgasmo feminino. Através de seus relacionamentos Cartman conseguiu o habito de já localizar o clitóris através do tato. Usa o polegar e o indicador para pressionar e esfregar o clitóris enquanto os outros dedos pressionam em cima da roupa uma tentativa de penetração. Sem contar que ainda mantém concentrado em chupar os seios da mulher, enquanto a estimula.

Esses fatores foram suficiente para Jenny chegar no seu primeiro orgasmo. Jenny se surpreende por isso, já foi a primeira vez que chegou em um orgasmo ainda nas 'brincadeiras'.

- Uau Eric. Não sabia que você era tão bom – disse ofegante.

- Ainda não vi nada – o moreno se aproxima e da um selo de leve nos lábios da loira.

- Isso me leva uma duvida.

- E qual seria?

- Se você vai gozar mais rápido do que eu.

- Hã...? – Cartman é beijado por Jenny e emburrado para se deitar de costa na cama.

- Relaxa baby. É a minha vez de brincar – disse beijando o pescoço já arrancando os primeiros gemidos do rapaz. Depois foi deslizando seus lábios do pescoço ao peitoral e abdômen onde se ocupa em distribuir beijos nessas regiões.

Engraçado que Jenny só preferia homens magros de preferência com barriga de 'tanquinho', porem finalmente aceitou que amava Cartman e agora vendo o rapaz não é tão ruim ver o físico cheio do rapaz, até que é melhor do esperava já que pode ver que mesmo gordinho o Cartman tem os músculos bem desenvolvidos e ainda a 'barriguinha' da uma sensação de acolchoado.

Só que o foco da imortal é mais... em baixo. Finalmente chega onde se encontra o membro do rapaz que ainda está redito pela roupa esperando sair de lá. Jenny precisa a região com as mãos sentindo a pulsação do órgão que 'implora por atenção'. A loira finalmente tira a cueca do rapaz assim revelando a ereção do rapaz.

"Nossa. Que grande" pensa a garota. O tamanho fascina muito a pervertida de South Park, não muito pequeno e também não exageradamente grande. Pode aparecer contraditório, mas Jenny não gosta muito se for muito grande que segundo ela quando é anormalmente grande o órgão não tem a mesma rigidez quando está ereto em relação ao um pênis de tamanho normal ou pequeno. Para Jenny o tamanho não muito grande, mas acima da média é uma combinação perfeita para a loira. Mais interessante que Cartman tem o costume de tirar os pelos da região.

Então começa a lamber a 'cabeça' do rapaz com a língua já tirando os gemidos altos do rapaz. Começa a lamber toda a extensão do pênis e o saco escrotal. Não deixa de ri no seu interior da aposta que Cartman fez com Kaly que envolvia chupar seu saco do rapaz, que irônico a pensar que a loira está pagando a aposta no lugar da judia.

Pouco a pouco Jenny coloca o pênis de seu namorado na sua boca para começar o que sabe fazer de melhor: um boquete. E mesmo com o tamanho elevado do órgão Jenny mostra que isso não é um impedimento de até colocar tudo na boca. Cartman poderia se espantar com a forma gulosa da imortal tratar seu pênis, mas o prazer que está sentindo está falando mais alto.

A loira acelera os movimentos já para fazer seu namorado gozar logo, mas percebe que mesmo gemendo, o que não é um ponto negativo para a loira, o rapaz ainda não goza. Então arranha as coxas internas do rapaz que arranca forte gemido, mas ainda o Cartman não goza.

"Vamos ver se ele vai se segurar depois que eu fizer disso" pensa a loira já determinada fazer o rapaz. Então com sua língua faz movimentos circulares em torno da cabeça peniana e com grande habilidade faz o boquete ao mesmo tempo em que faz essa ação. Uma habilidade de boquete que as asiáticas dominam e que Jenny praticou muito com seus namorados ou com seus... 'brinquedos' até desenvolvera por completo.

Normalmente os homens que a loira ficou já gozavam em segundos quando fazia esse boquete especial, mas Cartman demonstrou um pouco mais resistente, mas logo não tarda para Eric está perto de gozar.

- Oh Jenny tou quase lá – Eric avisa para sua namorada para não gozar na boca dela, mas parece que a loira em vez de parar foi acelerar ainda mais como se não importasse com isso.

Enfim Cartman segura nos ombros da loira e goza inundando a boca de Jenny, mas a loira suga tudo como o gozo do rapaz fosse um doce. Demora um pouco para que ela saboreei todo assim engolindo tudo. Ainda lambe o pouco de esperma que ficou ainda no pênis assim limpando.

Mesmo com sendo muito pervertida não foi todos os namorados que Jenny engoliu o esperma deles, após o boquete. Muitos rapazes que ficavam nem se preocupava em avisar para a loira que iria gozar e alguns seguravam a sua cabeça e empurravam mais como se quisessem gozar na sua garganta. Mas a loira é astuta contra esses engraçadinhos. Ela mantém uma mão no pênis quando ela faz o boquete mais rápido e se ela não quiser engolir o esperma e o cara insistir com grande astucia ela consegue aperta o pênis dolorosamente impedindo que o gozo do engraçadinho sai. Eric Cartman tanto avisou como não empurrou sua cabeça, assim aumentando a admiração que a loira tem pelo moreno.

Jenny queria já que o pênis de seu namorado entre nela, mas infelizmente a anatomia masculina não é favorável para ter múltiplos orgasmos, tanto que após o orgasmo o órgão sexual masculino perde a ereção.

A imortal tira a sua calcinha e abre as suas pernas e diz:

- Me chupe seu puto – disse com todas vontades.

"Pobres. Xingam até quando estão transando" pensa o rapaz rindo no seu intimo.

Uma coisa Eric Cartman promete para suas namoradas: nunca vai negar fogo. Pode demorar um tempo para a sua ereção voltar, mas vai fazer sua namorar gozar como nunca com sua língua. Então com toda vontade chupa a genital de Jenny já arrancando gemidos fortes da loira. Sorte que sua mãe não está em casa já que os gemidos da loira são tão altos que mesmo se alguém tivesse no porão iria escutar a loira. Talvez os gemidos da loira estão sendo escutados pela vizinhança inteira, mas isso não é uma preocupação imediata.

Durante o sexo oral Eric ainda a estimula no clitóris para aumentar o prazer da loira. Em um momento o homem usa dois dedos para invadir o anus da moça que geme mais ainda.

"É um bom sinal" pensa Eric. Então continua chupar a buceta e exporá o anus de Jenny, porem em um determinado momento para.

- Por que parou? Tava gostoso – pergunta a loira.

- Já recuperei minha ereção – responde com um sorriso.

- Então me fode logo.

Cartman esfrega a cabeça do seu pênis na entrada de Jenny.

- O que disse?

- Me foda.

- Como?

- Eu quero que me coma logo. Sou toda sua.

E de uma vez Cartman penetra Jenny.

- Ah que delicia! Que rola deliciosa.

- Oh Jenny. Que buceta apertada .

- Isso vai. Mais rápido.

O rapaz acelera os movimentos intensificando tanto seus gemindos como de sua namorada.

- Ah mais forte. Vai – Jenny geme forte.

Eric queria gozar junto com sua namorada, mas Jenny já foi bem estimulada bem antes de penetra-la. Segundos seus cálculos a loira...

- Vai. Tou quase. Oh Eric. Vou vou gozar – a loira geme alto gozando.

Cartman sai de dentro da loira e se senta na cama.

- Quero gozar também – disse o rapaz que fecha os olhos.

Pelos seus cálculos Jenny vai chupar seu pênis ou masturbá-lo. Quem sabe ela faça uma 'espanhola' nele. Quando abre os olhos depara com uma imagem que mexe com seus instintos: Jenny de quatro na sua frente expondo aquele lindo e carnudo traseiro.

- Na janta você me deu um anel de presente. Agora quero dar 'meu anel' de presente. Vem! Come meu cuzinho.

Por essa Cartman não esperava. Jenny é uma das poucas mulheres que o rapaz conheceu que é disposta a fazer sexo anal. Ele elmbra que uma vez Stan contou que Jenny e Kaly eram colecionadores de diversos matérias de romances yaois e lemons. Uma coisa que o moreno não entende como as fujoshi gostam tanto de ver dois homens 'se atacando' já que o rapaz não sente graça em ver duas mulheres 'se atacando'. Só que todas as suas ficantes e namoradas que eram fujoshi eram disposta a fazer sexo anal. Isso leva a uma conclusão: que todas as fujoshi gostam de sexo anal.

Com vontade, mas com prudência Eric penetra o naus de Jenny lentamente. O sexo anal pode ser bastante prazeroso para as mulheres, mas o parceiro tem que ter cuidado na penetração já que os músculos da cavidade anal tende a se contrair quando algo entra. É necessário um certo tempo para que os músculos relaxem assim evitando dores e até ferimentos. Uma dica para o sucesso desse ato é que ou o pênis ou o anus estejam lubrificados. Para a sorte de Cartman sua genitália ainda está melado pelo gozo da loira.

Quando finalmente os músculos relaxam do anus da loira Eric da um tapa na bunda dela e inicia os movimentos mais rápidos do que tanto ele como ela queriam.

- Oh Eric me bata de novo.

O rapaz novamente obedece e da um tapa que desta vez estala deixando a parte da bunda vermelha pela pancada. Os dois se focam nos movimentos por um tempo até:

- Ah Jenny. Eu vou gozar.

- Eu também.

Os dois entram no orgasmo juntos gemendo alto.

Eric sai novamente de dentro de Jenny que já se deita por está com as pernas tremendo já demonstrando que chegou ao seu limite.

Ele se levanta da cama, vai ao armário, pega uma coberta, retorna na cama, cobre tanto ele como sua namorada assim ficando deitado ao lado dela.

- Uau. Foi muito bom – disse Jenny.

- Também achei minha loirinha.

- Eu te amo, Eric Cartman.

- Eu também te amo minha princesa.

Os dois dormem abraçados felizes que finalmente estão juntos por inteiro.

FIM

Enfim esse foi o ultimo capitulo do conto da versão feminina de Kenny com Eric Cartman, mas não é o fim por completo. O próximo capitulo vai ser um conto que vai mostrar nessa historia como a versão feminina de Kyle e Stan ficaram juntos.

Não percam o próximo capitulo.

Enfim esse capitulo foi inteiramente hentai, já queria colocar essa parte no capitulo anterior, mas deixaria a fic muito grande se eu fizesse isso.

Sobre o comentário sobre as fujoshi foi justamente uma teoria que tenho sobre isso, então se não for verdade encare a parte da fic como uma piada e não leve a sério. Quando terminar o conto de Kaly e Stan vou partir para a nova fic.

Duvidas. Idéias. Sugestões. Ameaças podem me falar.

Obrigado por lerem essa fic e obrigado mais ainda por comentar ou recomendar hahahahhahahah


	5. Somos Estupidos: Parte Um

- Não é melhor separar os dois? – pergunta um loiro chamado Ben Stevens*.

- Acredite em um. Não é boa idéia se meter quando Kaly está nervosa – disse Stan suspirando.

Tudo começou quando Eric Cartman criou um blog que dizia que os moradores de Nova Jersey são portadores de um vírus que transformará toda humanidade em zumbi. Por enquanto nada demais, mas alguns nerds de South Park começaram achar que a ruiva judia poderia a qualquer momento se transformar em um zumbi. Agora Kaly está tentando bater no Cartman, que está segurando os braços da garota impedindo os ataques.

Tudo piora quando o rapaz escorrega de costas no chão assim puxando a judia, por acidente. Resultado: Cartman caído de costas no chão, enquanto Kaly em cima dele.

- É. Hora de separar os dois – disse Stan ficando com uma cara fechada.

Então Stan e Bem puxam Kaly que estava tentando bater no Cartman.

- Me solta. Quero espancar aquele filho da puta.

- Calma Kaly. Eu vou resolver isso – disse Stan. Como o rapaz falou bem perto do pescoço de Kaly faz a ruiva corar, tanto eu esquece de avançar no seu rival. Stan vai aonde Cartman estava caído onde percebe que Jenny, sua amiga encapuzada, já está ajudando o seu amigo a se levantar.

- Está bem?

- Estou – disse tirando o pó da roupa – obrigado Jenny – vira pra a moça agradecendo a ajuda. Se o rapaz continuasse a olhar a loira encapuzada veria a mesma corar.

- Cara. Precisava criar um blog que falasse sobre os de Jersey?

- Não se lembra que eles quase tomaram a cidade? Não tenho culpa se sua namoradinha é de lá também.

- Ela não nasceu lá e ela não é minha namorada – cora.

- Sei.

- De qualquer jeito o pessoal está pegando no pé de Kaly. Não tem como remediar a situação não?

- Se eu colocar no blog que os judeus não podem se transformar em zumbis por sua péssima carne, ajuda.

- Tirando a parte da carne fica legal.

- De boa.

- Beleza.

Cartman e Stan são ótimos amigos e anos de convivência criaram um elo forte que faz o magro convencer o mais gordo com poucas palavras. Junto com Ben, os três são o grupo de garotos que andam mais juntos. Na sua turma ainda tem as duas garotas que andam com eles que são Jenny e Kaly.

- Eric. Você está bem? – Stan ver Marjorine se aproximar de seu amigo. Atualmente os dois estão namorando (de novo).

- Estou. A judia não me conseguiu me acertar. Estou bem Marjorine – sorri afetivamente para sua namorada.

- Vamos para aula – Cartman da um selo nos lábios em sua namorada e vão para dentro do colégio juntos.

Stan percebe uma cena incomum: Jenny que estava com uma latinha de refrigerante praticamente lacrada que queria tomar logo. Simplesmente ver a garota encapuzada apertar a latinha de uma forma que amassa e desperdiça todo o conteúdo.

- Jenny, que aconteceu – pergunta Kaly, já calma, para sua amiga. Mas a mesma fala algumas coisas incompreensíveis e vai rapidamente para dentro do colégio pisando fundo.

- O que será que a irritou tanto? – disse Stan se aproximando de Kaly. Já é difícil entender as falas de Jenny dentro do capuz quando fala normalmente, mas o quando está irritada é impossível de entendê-la.

- Não sei. Ela estava calma agora a pouco. Não sei o que irritou.

- É impressão minha ou Jenny está com ciúmes para o Cartman?

Os dois ficam em silencio um olhando para o outro. Não tarda para o casal rir.

- Essa foi boa. Vamos pra a aula agora – a ruiva começa a se dirigir para colégio, mas Stan a segura na mão.

- Kaly?

- Sim?

- É bem... será que podemos falar a sós depois da aula?

- Tudo bem – a moça cora.

- Vamos – disse Stan soltando a mão de Kaly e entrando junto no colégio.

Stan tinha os planos de falar... o que quer para sua amiga judia imediatamente, porem falta coragem para o rapaz. Mudou seus planos e preferiu deixar... para o fim da aula.

O que seria tão sério para Stan ficar tão receoso para a judia? Há muito tempo que finalmente o rapaz se deu conta dos sentimentos que tem por sua melhor amiga. Quantos foram os momentos que falou para si mesmo que sentia antes era apenas uma sensação de confusão que não poderia colocar sua amizade em risco para sentimentos tão bestas que achava que tinha. Afinal não queria perder o contato com a ruiva se não desse certo.

Claro que teve a bela Wendy, sua ex-namorada. Quem não resistia à beleza da morena?Ainda mais que a mesma se declarou para o rapaz na infância?

Mas o que rapaz nunca conseguiu direito namorar a morena sem que o seu corpo não conspirasse contra ele com a ânsia de vômitos. Poucas vezes conseguiu beijar sua antiga namorada sem que vomitasse nela. Wendy mostrou muita paciência por Stan nesse tempo até que a paciência da moça acabou. Terminou com Stan e começou relacionamento com Token.

Aquilo foi um sofrimento para o rapaz, mas algo o levava a manter seus pés no chão. Era uma garota que estava sempre no seu lado: sua amiga Kaly. Por que não se assumia seus sentimentos para com ela antes? Por que insistia tanto com outra garota que achava atraente, mas não mexia tanto como Kaly?

Uma resposta simples: tinha um receio contra ruivos. Apenas que Eric Cartman foi a primeira pessoa que se manifestou seu desprezo contra as pessoas ruivas seu amigo não foi o único que era... preconceituoso. Sim Stan mesmo não demonstrando ou agindo ou falando nada era mais um preconceituoso. Não é uma idéia nova querer assumir seus sentimentos por Kaly, mas tinha o receio que os seus colegas iriam falar se ele namorasse uma... ruiva. Então se esforçou ao máximo para ignorar seus sentimentos.

Investiu toda a sua força para impressionar e conquistar a Wendy. Quantas vezes o rapaz vez para conseguir a Wendy de volta? Atrapalhou o namoro dela com Token e quando ela estava interessada por um outro rapaz que tinha habilidades musicais, convenceu Kaly, Eric e Jenny a criarem um grupo musical a cantarem para justamente impressionar a Wendy, mas falou miseravelmente.

Enfim conseguiu retornar com a morena e tudo estava indo bem até quando descobriu sua doença onde literalmente via tudo como 'merda'. Um grupo lhe ajudou oferecendo bebida alcoólica que resolveu seu problema e realmente foi uma coisa que resolveu o problema, mas seu corpo não estava acostumado a ter álcool no seu organismo e imediatamente ficou bêbado. Em uma das atitudes que teve foi se declarar para Kaly, duas vezes. Wendy não aprovou o novo habito do rapaz de ingerir bebida alcoólica e terminou novamente com o rapaz.

Mas mesmo assim preferiu ignorar seus sentimentos e insistir mais com Wendy tentou conquistá-la mais uma vez, mas não conseguia resultados. Até que enfim Wendy conseguiu um novo namorado: a ultima pessoa que ele pensava que seria namorado dela: Eric Cartman.

Cartman mudou muito em relação a sua infância ficando bem sedutor. Parece que o rapaz ficou bem mais tolerante com outras etnias já que namorou uma ruiva e uma japonesa. Ainda sim tentou atrapalhar o namoro do casal colocando os pais contra Cartman. Conseguiu que queria, mas sua consciência pesou muito, afinal diferente de Token o Eric é seu amigo. Foi daí que finalmente deixou de investir na Wendy. No final a morena conseguiu um novo namorado: seu amigo Ben e desta vez Stan não se intromete na vida do casal.

Agora seu foco está finalmente na ruiva e espera ansiosamente para ter a ruiva dos seus braços.

As aulas passam como os dias de costumes aparentemente tudo está normal, mas Kaly não deixa de pensar o que Stan quer falar com ela. O rapaz sempre foi o melhor amigo para a garota já passou muitas coisas juntos ao longo dos anos. Lembra que antigamente quando eram mais novos dormiam um na casa do outro e muitas vezes os dois dormiam abraçados. Era bons tempos na época, mas de acordo que envelheciam seus pais já o proibiram disso alegando que a judia já era uma mocinha e já era outra de se comportar como uma evitando dormir na casa de um rapaz.

E também outro fator que meio que atormenta até os dias de hoje: a presença de Wendy. Sabe que não se incomodou muito quando os dois ficaram pela primeira vez juntos. Afinal não sentia vontade de namorar tanto que não gostou do seu primeiro beijo que foi com Ben. Mas já se sentia incomodado com toda devoção que seu amigo dava para morena. Isso a angustiava, mas não sabia o porquê.

O primeiro rapaz que gostou foi Mark Cotswolds um rapaz tímido que a própria Kaly fez o ato de conquistá-lo, mas sua decepção foi quando o rapaz de uma hora para outra se transformou em um galinha (lembra que apanhou feio de Rebecca, irmã do rapaz, por alegar que levou seu irmão para o mau caminho).

Depois disso meio que ficou bastante reservada em questão de romance. Tinha um garoto negro, Nicolau, que estava afim, mas infelizmente o rapaz se mostrou mais interessado a ter uma relação homossexual com Token, graças ao Eric Cartman com seus planos bizarros e doentios.

Não esquece do dia que Stan estava bêbado e falou 'eu te amo' que fez a ruiva correr para beijá-lo, mas seu lado consciente a fez parar no ultimo momento. Para a sua surpresa ele falou 'vai se foder'. A ruiva vai embora e ainda escuta 'eu te amo' novamente, mas desta vez controla seus impulsos.

Pior que ultimamente seu amigo nem mais está namorado com a Wendy, mas tem muita intimidade com a moça. Isso irrita a judia. Por que Stan da tanta atenção para uma garota que deu fora no garoto diversas vezes? Por que sente feliz quando Stan está dando atenção exclusivamente para o rapaz? Por que ela pensa tudo nisso?

É uma simples resposta: Kaly é complemente apaixonada pelo Stan. Isso a atormenta afinal não quer perder amizade com o rapaz se declarar, mas qual um outro rapaz que pode se aproximar para esquecer o Stan?

Craig? Ele tem muito interesse pela loira aviciada em café, assim não rola. Clyde? Muito fresco. Jimmy? Já tem namorada. Timmy? Não consegue entender o deficiente. Kevin? Muito nerd. O irmão de Jenny também chamado Kevin? Igualmente pervertido como a irmã. Cartman? ESSE COM CERTEZA NÃO. Jamais em hipótese alguma vai namorar um gordo antissemista filho de uma puta. Tem que reconhecer que até que ele ficou um pouco mais agradável nos dias atuais, mas ainda assim continua o mesmo desgraçado de sempre.

Enfim Kaly quer saber o que Stan quer falar para ela que só pode se digo no fim da aula.

CONTINUA

Enfim o capitulo é introdutório para abordar o casal Stan e a versão feminina de Kaly. Se tem alguma duvida dos personagens aqui uma listra:

- Ben Stevens: é a versão masculina de Bebe;

- Nicolau: é a versão masculina de Nicolie (a namorada de Token na série);

- Jenny: é a versão feminina de Kenny.

Queria que o capitulo fosse maior, mas estava atualmente sem criatividade para escrever mais sobre o casal do conto. Vou planejar com mais detalhes de como fazer direito.

Enfim nesse conto alternativo: fazer a versão de Kyle feminino não foi muito difícil hahahhahahahahhahahahahahha sobre a declaração que citei aconteceu mesmo na série onde Stan se declarou para o Kyle quando tava bêbado. Enfim a fic vai ter uns dois ou três capítulos a mais.

Até a próxima.


	6. Somos Estupidos: Final

Stan estava no Tweek Bros tomando um café para tentar ajudar o que deu errado na sua declaração para Kaly. Estava tudo tão... perfeito, tudo indo conforme... seus planos, porem algo saiu errado. Mas o que?

* * *

Flashback

- Então Stan. O que você quer falar comigo? – disse Kaly um tanto desconfiada pelo seu amigo.

Foi de manhã que Stan combinou a falar com ela. Então ficou naquela expectativa de espera. Claro que conversou com seu melhor durante o dia alguns assuntos banais, mas o suspense por saber o que Stan quer falar com ela é meio atormentador.

Nessas horas que gostaria de ter alguma coisa que tirasse o foco da espera. Qualquer coisa, até as insinuações anti-semita de Cartman, mas o gordo estava muito ocupado em ficar namorado Marjorine, de novo. Sua amiga Jenny parece que estava... 'naqueles dias', afinal estava muito nervosa. Um motivo que a ruiva não sabe o porquê.

Ainda mais que ainda Stan chama Kaly para trás da escola para conversar a sós. Nem os góticos estavam mais lá. O rapaz respira fundo para começar a falar.

- Sabe... há muito tempo a gente somos amigos. Passamos por muita coisa juntos. Claro que teve sempre aquele lance com a Wendy...

- Olha Stan. Eu já estou cansada de seus planos de terminar e voltar com ela. Pra mim chega – disse Kaly ficando um pouco irritada.

- Kaly não é isso que quero falar. Tipo a Wendy é só minha amiga hoje.

- Sei muito bem que tipo de amiga é isso. Vocês parecem Cartman e Marjorine, sempre indo e voltando.

- Kaly – segura nos ombros dela – esquece a Wendy. Não é dela que quero falar, mas sim de você.

- De mim? – a moça cora.

- Sabe Kaly sempre achei Wendy bonita, nunca me apaixonei por ela. Eu era apaixonado por outra... – Stan cora.

- Outra... garota? – Kaly se entristece – quem?

- É alguém que sempre esteve no meu lado e que é a pessoa mais importante do que tudo para mim. Eu sempre tive medo de me aproximar dessa pessoa porque pensava que era um sentimento passageiro – as mãos de Stan acariciam a face da judia.

- S-Stan? – a ruiva cora.

- Essa pessoa é você Kaly. Eu sempre tentei negar esses sentimentos procurando na Wendy o que eu só encontrava em você. Eu te amo, Kaly.

Se tivesse uma maquina medindo os batimentos cardíacos da judia teria quebrado. Stan já segura o seu rosto e aproxima lentamente.

- Você tem lindos olhos onde reflete sua bela alma – continua Stan falando se aproximando seu rosto na da garota.

O beijo não tarda de acontecer. De inicio um beijo tímido como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir. Pouco a pouco a ruiva se rende as suplicas de seu melhor amigo. Os lábios começam se movimentar mais e mais. Os corpos começam se aproxima mais. E as emoções... transbordam.

Sim. Não é o primeiro beijo da moça, mas é o primeiro mais demorado. Engraçado pensar que Stan tentava diversas vezes beijar a Wendy e não conseguia. No final sempre vomitada. Parece que o rapaz não está tendo esse problema com ela.

Só que esse pensamento de inicio foi agradável começa a... incomodar. Logo a irritação vem. Por fim Kaly empurra Stan assim terminando com beijo.

- Que foi? – disse Stan não entendo nada.

- Stan. Seu... seu... canalha. Como pode fazer isso comigo?

- E o que eu fiz?

- Está me usando para fazer ciúmes para... a Wendy.

- Ciúmes? Na Wendy? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Você não vomitou.

- Eu não... – a ficha cai para Stan – peraí. Eu não tenho mais esse problema.

- Sei. Tou sabendo – disse sarcasticamente – me deixei, eu não quero ver a sua cara – Kaly sai correndo.

Stan fica parado tentando entender o que acabou de passar.

- Que merda – disse isso colocando as mãos nos olhos.

* * *

E agora Stan está na cafeteria tentando 'afogar as magoa' com café já que não pode ir para um bar e tomar bebidas alcoólicas. Está sentado em um canto quase escondido. Quem entra na loja não consegue ver o moreno logo de cara.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Stan? – pergunta à loira, filha dos donos da loja, vestindo uma saia preta justa, camisa verde de manga longas que está mal abotoada e um avental branco que mostra o logo da loja.

- Não. Obrigado Tweak – Stan passa o dinheiro do café para a loira.

Enquanto isso um rapaz encontra-se no lado de fora da cafeteria... concentrado. Esta respirando fundo para... se acalmar. Craig está... receoso. Seu objetivo se resume em uma palavra: Tweak.

Há muito tempo que anda se aproximando na loira. Sendo seu amigo, ganhando sua confiança... são algumas de sua estratégia arquitetada para conseguir que a garota seja sua... namorada. Porem não agüenta mais ser... paciente. Então está tomando coragem para uma atitude mais... ousada. Porque seus colegas colocam uma idéia da cabeça quem conquista primeiro a Tweak, já que é uma garota que nunca namorou. Craig precisa defender... o que é seu, ou melhor, o que vai ser seu.

Então finalmente e vê que a loja estava vazia (não conseguiu ver o Stan). Tweak se assusta com a porta sendo aberta (ela se assusta com tudo). O garoto ri no seu interior ao ver mais um ataque de nervo da loira.

- Ah Craig – disse a Tweak bem descontrolada – o que posso ser útil? – tentando inutilmente assumir uma posição profissional, mas não estava conseguindo já que estava... corando.

- Sabe Tweak. Eu quero conversar um pouco com você – disse em um tom calmo e seguro.

- Ah é muita pressão. Não sei o que fazer – disse a loira puxando o próprio cabelo.

-Apenas me escute – disse se aproximando – Tweak. Eu sempre gostei de sua amizade. Sempre fiquei fascinado pela sua beleza e pela sua carisma.

- Ah eu não tenho nada de especial. Não sou bonita, sou paranóica e espanto as pessoas.

- Então me diga. Por que eu não me afastei de você? – acaricia a face da loira.

- Ah... não sei o que fazer. É muita pressão. Quer café? – disse a loira totalmente corada.

- Só se for dos seus lábios.

- Espere! O Stan est... – Tweak não teve tempo de falar já que o moreno a toma nos braços e beija com toda vontade. As primeiras reações a loira se treme toda, mas Craig vai com calma e pouco a pouco acalma Tweak fazendo que a mesma se envolva com beijo. Os dois se beijariam mais, porem o casal escuta um barulho de uma cadeira se arrastando.

O casal pára de ser beijar e olham para o Stan que está pasmo com a cena que ele acabou de presenciar. Tweak meio que se esconde no peito do rapaz, enquanto Craig encara o Stan. Ao dois rapazes se encaram por um tempo. Então o garoto que capuz peruano tira uma das mãos que estava na cintura de Tweak, estende para e mostra seu dedo para Stan.

- Seu filho da puta – murmura Stan, enquanto discretamente sai da loja.

* * *

Ainda não se conforma com o chilique da ruiva, mas resolveu tomar uma atitude. Ele vai buscar ajuda para pessoa mais improvável que pensaria perdi algum conselho.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu? – disse Cartman meio segurando uma risada ao escutar todo relato que Stan descreveu do seu mau sucesso com Kaly.

O mais magro encontra o mais gordo fazendo a ultima coisa que pensava vê na vida: estava malhando sem camisa no fundo do quintal de sua casa. Mas logo chamou atenção do seu amigo e contou tudo.

- Posso dizer que você demorou demais para chegar na judia.

-E o que eu faço agora?

- Simples. Vai na casa dela e a agarre.

- Hã?

- Isso agarre. Pega-a de jeito. Faça ela ser sua mulher.

- Ta me querendo estrague toda a amizade que tenho com ela?

- Sabe Stan. Nem parece que você já namorou antes. Se 'sua futura namorada' não gostasse de você ela te daria um tapa bem dado no seu rosto. E alias a judia sempre recusou os outros homens para inconscientemente ficar com você. É natural ela sinta insegura já que você teve um grande lance com a Wendy. Então o segredo é agarrá-la e pronta. A judia é daquelas que gosta de ser 'arrochada' – disse a ultima frase com malicia que irrita Stan, mas fica quieto – tem mais alguma duvida?

- Sim tenho. Queria saber do motivo de toda essa implicância com Kaly. Parece que você é apaixonado por ela.

- Sabe eu nunca gostei dela. Ela sempre quer dar uma de certinha, então eu implico com ela das mais variados jeitos.

Stan sente um alivio ao escutar que seu amigo não gosta da ruiva.

- Queria saber se você tem habito de sempre manha.

- Claro que sim. Tipo como acha que eu perdi peso?

- Ainda você continua gordo, mas emagreceu muito. Então quer dizer que você manha às escondidas?

- Sim.

- Mas manha no quintal dos fundos não é muito escondido.

- Bem que vai passar aqui para me espionar. Marjorine? Sei que antes ela tinha a mania de me filmar as escondidas, mas agora estou namorado com ela. E alias tem quer ser uma pervertida maníaca para me espionar aqui fazendo exercícios.

- Verdade – disse rindo – obrigado pelas dicas Cartman.

- Pode contar comigo e a propósito – Cartman tira no bolso uma fita de camisinhas – se por caso as coisas esquentarem demais é bom anda preparado.

- Valeu – Stan fica envergonhado.

Assim Stan sai do lote dos Cartman e Eric continua malhando. O que os dois não sabem que dentro da casa da arvore que Cartman construiu a anos atrás está a loira Jenny espionando o rapaz robusto, enquanto suas mãos... estimula... certas partes do corpo. Claro que isso nunca os dois iriam descobrir, pelo menos não o Stan.

- Oh.. sim... isso... vai Eric... vira para outro lado... – disse a loira pra si mesma, enquanto... suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

* * *

- Finalmente cheguei – disse Stan de frente da casa dos Broflovski.

Estava meio inseguro. E se Cartman estiver errado? O medo de perder a amizade é muito grande. Se bem que a amizade com ela já foi abalada pelo que aconteceu atrás do colégio. Então a idéia de colocar o conselho do mais gordo é mais viável. Ou perde a amizade de vez ou finalmente a ruiva será sua namorada.

Estava pronto para bater na porta quando viu que a porta está semi-aberta – que não é muito comum de ver nas casas de South Park. Será que algo está errado? Movido pela preocupação Stan abre a porta e ver uma cena que não esperava ver.

O irmão de Kaly, Ike estava entretendo uma... visita de uma forma... inusitada. Uma garota da idade dele vestida de modo sombria está sentada de frente do colo do rapaz sendo beijada no pescoço. Pior que Stan conhece essa garota. É a segunda garota gótica de South Park considerada a mais violenta entre os góticos. Seu nome é Georgina*, mais conhecida como a gótica anã.

Stan fecha a porta e passa de fininho sem perturbar o casal onde sobe as escadas e vai se dirigindo para o quarto da ruiva.

- Quem era aquele? – pergunta a gótica entre os gemidos.

- É amigo de minha irmã. Deve vim visitá-la.

- Não sei não. Onde jeito que ele entrou de fininho parecia que iria comer sua irmã.

- Vejo que você não é a única que vai ser comida nessa casa – disse Ike com uma voz bem maliciosa.

- Seu pervertido canadense - disse meio corada e dando um selo nos lábios do rapaz.

- Sei que você gosta – disse beijando profundamente a gótica.

Enquanto isso Stan já está de frente da porta do quarto de Kaly. Bate da porta e chama a ruiva.

- Stan? – disse a voz de dentro em uma tonalidade calma e estranhamente pastosa. Isso é um bom sinal.

- Posso entra pra conversar com você? – pergunta Stan.

- S-sim!

Enfim Stan abre a porta e ver Kaly sentada na cama. Por um motivo estranho o rosto dela está levemente vermelho.

- Oi Kaly – disse Stan fechando a porta do quarto.

- Oi Stan. E o que você quer falar?

- Eu não vomito mais.

- Hã?

- Eu não vomito mais. Quando estava namorando com a Wendy pouco a pouco fui sendo curado. Só que hoje não tenho mais desejo de beijá-la – aproxima de Kaly – saber o porquê Kaly? – disse com uma voz melosa.

- Não – Kaly fica bastante vermelha.

- Porque é você que desejo beijar. É você que desejo namorar. E se possível, é você que quero passar minha vida.

- Oh Stan.

O casal se beija profundamente e desta vez sem nenhum receio na parte da ruiva. Praticamente nada atrapalha. Stan explora a nuca da moça para aproveitar alisar aqueles cabelos cor de fogo de sua amada, enquanto Kaly aproveita para deslizar seus dedos no peitoral.

Tudo está vindo até que Kaly faz uma atitude que pega se surpresa. A judia puxa Stan para mais perto dela. Como o rapaz foi pego de surpresa ele cai em cima da moça assim ficando em cima dela.

- Kaly?

- Stan – disse a voz cheia de vermelha e com um olhar cheio de desejo.

O rapaz tenta decifrar que sua recente namorada quer. Parece que a judia quer... que a possua. Deve ser impressão. Rapidamente Stan caminha com os olhos para ver se tem alguma coisa anormal do quarto dela e ver que o notebook dela, que está encima da cabeceira, está ligado. Ver que na tela estava tocando uma musica de um álbum da banda da Disney chamada: Jonas Brothers.

Stan tem um misto de sentimentos no seu interior. Surpreso, rindo, curioso, assustado, são alguns dos sentimentos que pode descrever o que o rapaz está sentindo. Sabe que as músicas dessa banda da Disney fazem que as 'menininhas' fiquem excitada. Se não fala a memória foi escutando muito dessas músicas que sua amiga Jenny... passou freqüentar mais o Friday's. O engraçado que as garotas de sua idade já não ficam hipnotizadas pelas musicas, exceto Kaly.

Agora Stan tem um conflito interno: ou interrompe o momento ou continua levando até as... ultimas conseqüências. Pior que a oportunidade está boa demais para... recusar. Pior que seus instintos que estão falando mais forte que sua razão. Espero que sua namorada o perdoe por seguir a voz de seus instintos.

Que o rapaz não sabe que Kaly mesmo já tinha planos... mais ousados. Afinal quando chegou em casa e esfriou a cabeça viu que ela mesma exagerou. Afinal Stan não usa as pessoas, diferente do Cartman. O rapaz magro nunca iria usá-la para fazer ciúmes. Porem ela não tinha coragem para chegar ao rapaz para se desculpar já que a ruiva é muito tímida. Então resolveu fazer algo que deixasse mais solta. Escutou pela primeira vez uma das musicas de Jonas Brothers.

Independente das razões de ambos, um está para o outro. Os dois estão com desejos. Estão em um quarto. Estão sozinhos. Estão... excitados. Existe algo que possa parar os dois nesse exato momento? Se tiver, com certeza vai atrapalhar os dois jovens do andar de baixo.

Mais uma vez Stan e Kaly se beijam e agora com mais intensidade. Desta vez Kaly não empurra o rapaz, é um bom sinal, pensa Stan. Ainda mais quando suas mãos começam a explorar o corpo dela, outro bom sinal. Ainda mais quando a ruiva deixa escapar pequenos gemidos abafados, mais outro bom sinal.

(ATENÇÃO LEITORES: DESSA PARTE EM DIANTE TERÁ HENTAI. ENTÃO SE QUISER PULAR ESSA PARTE PROCURE A PARTE DO 'XXX' NO FINAL DA FIC PRA CONTINUAR A LEITURA. SE LER... BEM BOA SORTE HHAHAHAHAHHAHA)

- Kaly – disse Stan mordendo sedutoramente o rótulo da orelha de sua parceira – tem certeza que prosseguir? Eu não vou conseguir parar se eu continuar – fala bem suave e meloso no ouvido dela que faz a arrepiar toda.

- S-sim – responde timidamente.

- Tem certeza – disse beijando o pescoço. Kaly morde os próprios lábios para segurar os gemidos.

- Sim Stan. Eu quero você.

Stan chupa o pescoço de Kaly assim arrancando os primeiros gemidos altos dela. Geme abafado quando sente as unhas da ruiva arranhando as suas costas por de baixo da blusa.

Por fim os dois param de ser beijar para contemplar um ou outro. Ambos estão vermelhos, ambos estão querendo isso a bastante tempo, ambos querem um a outro. Por que tanta enrolarão para no passado? Por que os dois eram tanto... estúpidos... em renegarem tanto um ao outro. Quantas vezes que os dois riram juntos. Choram juntos. Brincavam juntos. Cada um era completo com outro. Como se os dois nascessem um para o outro.

Claro que teve seus conflitos, mas sempre faziam as pazes. Talvez a única situação que abalou muito a amizade deles foi quando Stan descobriu que tinha uma doença chamada 'Cinismo' onde via tudo como uma merda literalmente. Essa doença abalou seu namoro na época com Wendy e quase acabou com amizade com Kaly. Um grupo apresentou uma solução para o problema: bebida alcoólica. Como na época não estava acostumado a beber ficou bêbado. Lembra que falou para Kaly "Eu te amo" nesse estado (duas vezes).

Por fim conseguiu preservar amizade deles, mas não conseguiu preservar seu namoro com Wendy. Stan é para Kaly e Kaly é para Stan. Como se os dois foram feitos um para outro. Talvez essa compatibilidade é tão grande que não importaria se os dois fossem mulheres ou fossem homens.

Assim encontra os dois na cama, após finalmente assumirem o que sente um para outro. Agora estão sentados, enquanto cada um ajuda tirar a camisa do outro. A ruiva gostou muito de ver o físico do rapaz e sentiu certa vergonha ao mostrar seus seios já que são pequenos, mas o tamanho dos seus quadris compensa. Stan finalmente conheceu 'aquela bundinha tentadora da ruiva' que na opinião do rapaz é a melhor bunda de South Park. Kaly cora muito ao ver a intimidade do rapaz sendo ainda contida pela roupa intima, após o mesmo ter tirado as calças.

- Stan. Então já veio preparado? – disse Kaly reparando um pacote de camisinhas.

- Sabe antes de vi pra cá passei na casa do Cartman.

- Bem o que vocês conversaram?

- Nada demais. Só assuntos superficiais. Quando falei que vinha pra cá ele me deu esse pacote.

- Aquele gordo, filho da puta.

- Pelo menos isso nos benefícios agora – disse em um tom malicioso.

- Verdade –responde com o mesmo tom.

O rapaz joga o pacote de camisinhas na cama, ergue Kaly (que já entrelaça suas pernas na cintura dele), joga na cama ficando novamente em cima e beijando ardentemente. O casal geme juntos do aberto que sentiram dos seus órgãos genitais igualmente excitados que ainda estão cobertos pela fina camada de tecido de suas roupas de baixos.

- Oh Stan – disse Kaly quando sente a ponta de seus seios sendo massageado pelos polegares do seu namorado, enquanto tem seus lábios, pescoço e queixo estavam sendo lambidos, beijados e chupados – posso colocar a camisinha em você? – diz toda envergonhada.

- Pode – o rapaz sai de cima de sua namorada. Lentamente tira sua cueca revelando a sua ereção.

Kaly acha bonito ver o pênis ereto de seu namorado que puxa para ela e somente para ela. Wendy nunca mais vai... te -lo. O que a moça não sabe (ainda) que Stan não teve relações sexuais com Wendy, assim sendo igualmente virgem como a moça. Riu no seu interior se Stan fosse judeu, provavelmente teria feito a circuncisão.

Após abrir uma camisinha, pega – meio com receio – no pênis ereto do seu namorado. Sente toda textura e maciez daqueles centímetros pulsante de carne. Estava pronto para colocar a camisinha nele quando teve umas idéias mais... ousadas. Aproxima seus lábios e começa deslizar sua língua na cabeça do órgão arrancando gemidos altos do seu namorado. Se anima e pouco a pouco coloca o pênis já sua boca.

"Até que não é ruim. Isso é... bom" pensa Kaly movimentos lentos com sua boca, enquanto emudece o órgão com sua saliva. É a primeira vez que a judia está fazendo isso com alguém está usando algumas dicas que sua amiga Jenny passou para ela, mas nunca imaginou que colocaria em pratica. Claro que tem uma curiosidade de chupar Stan até ele gozar na sua boca, mas Kaly está com vergonha. Quem sabe em outra ocasião. Por fim coloca a camisinha no Stan.

- Stan. Preciso de contar uma coisa – disse Kaly envergonhada.

- Sou todo ouvido – não entende o motivo de sua namorada agora de querer conversar agora.

- Como judia eu não posso fazer sexo por completo antes do casamento.

Stan olha com uma cara de completa duvida.

- Eu preciso me manter pura até o dia do nosso casamento, então não posso permitir que você me... penetre, mas... – Kaly se deita e empina sua bunda - ... nada diz sobre outras partes do meu corpo – faz seus dedos apontarem para o seu anus – diz com o misto de vergonha e perversão.

Para os judeus o sexo só é permitido depois do casamento. Muitas jovens que são filhas de religiosos que tem esse dogma da religião interpretam a virgindade como só se fosse o contato entre pênis e vagina. Algumas para 'burlarem' usam o sexo anal como forma de fazer sexo e se manterem virgens.

Claro que o sexo no Antigo Testamento está se referindo a toda atividade sexual, mas Kaly, desta vez não quer ser inteiramente politicamente correto. E também esse dogma é presente ao cristianismo, mas Stan como todo mundo em South Park é "Católico Não-Praticante" para ele esse dogma... não existe.

Kaly mesmo já se masturbou muitas vezes o seu anus para se acostumar a 'burlar' o dogma judeu. E chegou a hora de 'burlar' só que desta vez com... Stan. Para o rapaz está sendo uma empolgação que só. Claro que nos primeiros momentos ficou decepcionado, mas ficou muito empolgado que vai 'comer a bundinha de sua namorada'.

Então para preparar sua namorada oferece seus dedos para ela que imediatamente entende os chupas assim deixando molhados. Stan introduz um dedo no ânus de Kaly, que geme de imediato. Logo o segundo dedo é introduzido na cavidade assim abrindo espaço pouco a pouco. Movimentos simulando a tesoura com os dedos para preparar mais ainda Kaly para penetração.

Não tarda muito para que Stan penetre o ânus, que até momentos atrás era virgem, lentamente. Um misto de dor e prazer é sentido pela Kaly, sente todo o seu corpo como se tivesse uma descarga elétrica passando no seu corpo. Uma sensação boa e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz começa se mover lentamente assim fazendo sua namorada se acostumar com ele dentro dela e ele se acostumar. Logo os movimentos aceleram e a cada estocada são gemidos preenchidos no quarto da moça. A posição favorece que a genitália da moça entrasse em atrito com o corpo do rapaz assim intensificando o prazer que está sentindo.

No final os dois entram em orgasmos juntos assim gemendo alto, que curiosamente o som deles se mesclou com... o som do casal de baixo.

Stan sai de dentro de Kaly, tira a camisinha e enrola.

(XXX)

Os dois ficam abraçados por um tempo apreciando aquele momento de relaxamento.

- Stan. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo minha ruivinha.

FIM

Finalmente depois de muito tempo terminei o conto. Normalmente seria de duas partes, mas quando eu vi que a segunda parte ficou menor do que eu pensava, então completei logo o conto com a parte hentai. Enfim mesmo não curtindo yaoi acho que Stan e Kyle o casal yaoi oficial de South Park. Sério os dois não muito se comportam como amigos, mas parecem se comportar como... amantes. Que merda hahahahhahahahahahaha

Uma homenagem especial para Demetria que é fã do casal Stan e Kyle assim como também do casal Tweek e Craig, uma rápida cena desse segundo casal para sua felicidade hehehehehehehhehe

Quem não conhece a Georgina é a versão feminina de George o anão do grupo dos góticos. Eu fiz Ike e sua versão feminina não a toa, entre as fics inglesas existem diversos yaois que tratam Ike com George a qual rivaliza com as fics heteros de Ike com Karen (irmão de Kenny).

Por fim espero que tenha gostado desse conto. E se quiserem eu escrevi uma fic one que falam de Kenny e Cartman. Não é romance, mas sim uma amizade entre eles baseando em um episodio que muitos consideram o mais triste entre todas temporadas.

Até a próxima!


	7. Deliciosa Vingança

- Me tirem daqui – disse uma voz feminina que está presa tipo de cela improvisada.

- Pode falar o tanto quiser que não vou tirar você dali – disse uma voz feminina de uma ruiva.

A cena se passa no Quartel General do Guaxinim e Amigos onde a própria Guaxinim, antiga líder do grupo de heróis até que Mysterion tomou o lugar dela, está presa. O crime: ter quase dominado o mundo manipulando um deus das trevas chamado Cthulhu. Muitos morreram através dessas ações e a Guaxinim só não presa em uma cadeia de verdade por causa ter matado o Justin Bieber As duas que está discutindo são Guaxinim e Garota Pipa.

Garota pipa é uma ruiva de 15 anos, magra vestindo uma roupa de uma cor justa só com um logo de uma pipa. Seu rosto possui algumas sarnas, mas não tem uma pele totalmente branca em relação uma ruiva completa. "Andarilha de Dia" são como os ruivos a chamam.

A que está presa é Guaxinim. Uma morena de cabelos castanhos claros lisos longos um físico de uma 'gordinha'. Sua roupa lembra a versão original do Guaxinim, mas com saia curta e meia calça longa listrada com marrom e branco.

- Não perca seu tempo discutindo com ela Garota Pipa – disse Mysterion, um jovem de 15 anos com porte atlético.

- Isso não é justo. Eu formei Guaxinim e Amigos. Eu fui à única heroína que estava mudando o mundo e vocês me prendem.

- Lá vem com essa história – disse a Garota Pipa colocando a mão no não agüentando mais as queixas da heroína presa – com suas atitudes estúpidas você destruiu muitas sinagogas.

- Isso porque fui impedida. Se não tivesse aqui estaria destruindo todas.

- Ora sua...

- Garota Pipa. Controla-se. Guaxinim não pode fazer nada.

- Mas ela...

- Deixa comigo. Tenho planos de da sua devida punição.

- Tudo bem então. Agora cadê Ferramenta, Mosca, Dama de Ferro e os outros?

- Não poderão vim hoje. Pode ir para casa Garota Pipa. Eu cuidarei da Guaxinim.

- Tenha cuidado Mysterion. Você não sabe o que é capaz – disse a heroína saindo do esconderijo secreto.

Mysterion caminha lentamente para perto da cela onde está sua prisioneira.

- Enfim sós – disse o herói sendo com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

- Grande coisa. Se quisesse ficar sozinha com viados eu ia para o salão de beleza.

- Como sempre está 'carinhosa' – disse o rapaz não se abalando – creio que não tem muita opção.

- Seu miserável. Você tinha que tomar a liderança de mim.

- Todos estavam descontentes de sua liderança. Apenas eu peguei o cargo que foi oferecido.

- Você está sempre querendo tirar minha fama, Mysterion. Você não presta.

- Eu admito quando decidir ser um herói era para te encher o saco, mas quando você forçou a me entregar para ser preso retornei para realizar minha vingança.

- Nossa. Como estou com medo de sua vingança. Ui – disse Guaxinim toda sarcástica.

- Eu pensei em todas as formas de vingança, mas achei uma mais... interessante – disse com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Ah é? E o que você vai fazer?

Mysterion tira do seu bolso uma pistola e atira um dado na Guaxinim.

- Seu filho da... – a heroína fica inconsciente.

* * *

- Fiquei muito tempo preso, mas enfim finalmente conseguir escapar. Agora a cidade vai sentir a fúria do Professor Caos – disse um jovem loiro em cima do prédio dando uma risada maligna.

- Na verdade foram os heróis que te soltaram – disse o ajudante do vilão: um jovem ruivo nerd chamado General Desordem.

- Não diga isso, meu claro ajudante – disse o vilão ficando sem jeito – graças a minha genialidade em conseguir escapar das garras dos heróis.

- Se parar para pensar deve ser verdade. Não sei como você conseguiu convencer Guaxinim e Amigos a te soltarem.

- General Desordem, precisa aprender muito antes de ser tão mal como eu – disse Caos fazendo pose, mas na verdade ele foi solto pelos heróis apenas por bom comportamento – de qualquer jeito já vou para a minha casa. Recomendo a fazer o mesmo General Desordem.

- Ta bom.

Os dois vilões se separam pegando seus respectivos caminhos. Professor Caos estava voltando para a casa para retornar de sua identidade de civil andando na escuridão já que teme que algum dos heróis apareçam e o prendam novamente. De repente ver Mysterion levando Guaxinim nas costas a qual a heroína apresenta está inconsciente. O vilão sobe em cima de um prédio e observa com seu binóculo toda a cena.

Mysterion trouxe Guaxinim para a quadra para realizar sua vingança contra a garota. O rapaz foi um herói que a cidade o idolatrava. Era um símbolo de esperança para todos em South Park. Só que Guaxinim não aceitou tudo isso numa boa... então manipulou o Professor Caos para conspirar contra o herói. Por fim o herói teve que se entregar e ser preso. Tudo isso por culpa dela.

A grande questão era como se vingar. Já pensou muitas formas, mas finalmente achou uma mais... interessante. Para colocar seu plano em pratica primeiro tira a jaqueta da heroína, depois coloca uma algema de coro no pulso da garota sendo posicionando os braços para trás. Depois amarra os dois tornozelos com tipo ligando a uma corrente que tem três palmos de distancia ligados a tiras de coro que prende a perna da Guaxinim. Isso permite que ela ande a passos curtos, mas não corra.

Não tarda muito para Guaxinim acordar.

- Que bom que você acordou, bela adormecida – disse o herói com sarcasmo.

- Mysterion? Onde eu estou? – disse tentando se mexer quando percebe que está presa.

-Está fora de sua cela, mas ainda está presa.

- Me solta.

- Não.

- Vai logo seu viado.

- Duvido você falar isso depois de terminar com você.

- E o que você vai fazer? – disse em um tom de desafio. Logo descobriu que foi uma péssima ação.

Mysterion simplesmente aproxima confiante da prisioneira. O que mais a assusta que o olhar do herói está... diferente. Como se fosse a devorar a qualquer momento. Isso quebra totalmente a postura confiante da Guaxinim obrigando a dar alguns passos para trás assim alcançando uma grade.

- Está com medo Guaxinim? – disse Mysterion bem seguro de si.

- Eu medo de uma putinha como você? Não me faça ri – disse tentando parece confiança, mas não está conseguindo.

- Sabe eu pensei em muitas formas de me vingar por ter feito me entregar para os policias. Muitas idéias viram, mas finalmente achei uma vingança perfeita – disse ficando muito próximo da garota que está deixando arrepiada.

- E o... que vai fazer...? – disse meio que tremendo.

Mysterion nada responde apenas pega uma tesoura e começa cortar lentamente.

- Ei o que você está fazendo?

- Tirando a sua camisa.

- O que você pretende fazer, seu puto?

- Não está obvio demais?

- Pare com isso! – disse ficando bem vermelha.

- Eu não vou parar.

- Eu vou gritar.

- Vai em frente. Se você não reparou estamos em uma quadra esportiva da cidade. Eu quero ver se você vai ter coragem de gritar – disse a ultima frase sussurrando no ouvido da garota – eu desafio você gritar. Quero ver a reação da população descobrir não só a verdadeira identidade da Guaxinim como também descobrir que ela é indefesa e fraca.

- Você não faria isso.

- Eu já estou fazendo – termina de cortar toda a camisa expondo o sutiã branco da garota.

- Isso é... estupro. Você como herói não pode fazer um crime desse.

- Não é estupro. Mas sim uma forma sadomasoquismo de convencer uma mulher a ter relações sexuais.

- E quem disse que quero me foder com você?

- Logo seu corpo vai disser – disse alisando o rosto dela deixando a mesma corada – como você é linda quando está corada.

- Foda-se.

Mysterion então segura o queixo dela e beija a boca da heroína. Não está sendo exatamente um beijo já que Guaxinim não abre espaço para os lábios e a língua de Mysterion, mas o garoto tem suas estratégias onde passa a mão na bunda da gordinha. Ela já tenta xingá-lo, mas sua boca está ocupada. Só foi abrir a boca que o herói já invade a boca assim possuindo a língua dela com a própria língua. Assim iniciam um beijo voraz e violento que só termina quando o rapaz perde fôlego que por coincidência foi no exato momento que Guaxinim também perde o fôlego.

- Seu puto – tenta da uma joelhada no herói, mas a corrente presa nos seus tornozelos impede do ataque. Tanto que os instintos dão mais prioridade a se manter de pé do que atacar.

- Sei que você gostou.

- Foi nojento. É horrível beijar a boca de um boqueteiro.

- Eu não diria isso para quem está doida para me imitar – disse com um tom de malicia. Guaxinim cospe no rosto do herói.

O rapaz não se abafa apenas limpa o rosto.

- Isso me deu uma idéia, mas vou guardar para daqui a pouco – disse se aproximando novamente – onde eu estava? Ah sim, estava te comendo – disse beijando o pescoço dela.

- Sai de perto.

- Não.

- Pare.

- Não vou parar.

- Não quero que me toque.

- Eu sou a autoridade aqui.

- Eu vou te matar.

- Só se for de prazer.

Os dois escutam passos de pessoas andando na rua.

Mysterion vira a Guaxinim, tira seu sutiã e começa a massagear os seios.

- Pare.

- Quer chamar atenção mesmo? Então fique calada.

São dois caipiras que estão passando perto da quadra. Como a cidade montanhosa é calma e tranqüila é fácil de escutar os passos da rua deserta é fácil de escutar a aproximação de qualquer individuo. Mysterion escolheu um local ao mesmo tempo discreto para se esconder, mas pode ser achado facilmente se alguém focar seus olhos direto a quadra. Porem nessa hora da noite dificilmente alguém vai prestar atenção em uma quadra aparentemente deserta.

Guaxinim está sendo... molestada, mas seu orgulho fala mais alto. Como seria a reputação de Guaxinim está sendo facilmente estuprada por um 'vilão'? Não são os heróis que sempre sobressai sobre os vilões? Ela não pode dar esse luxo de os civis a ver tão... frágil.

Essa está sendo a vingança do Mysterion. Molestara do melhor estilo voyeurismo. Por isso que não pode emitir nenhum só agora, senão os dois caipiras vão vê-la não só sua nudez, mas tendo massageada eroticamente. Essa tarefa do silencio está sendo mais difícil de colocar em pratica, já que o rapaz não da trégua para a heroína. Pior que seu corpo não está ajudando muito. Está praticamente a... traindo. Como tivesse... facilitando para o molestador que está gostando do que está fazendo já que ele encosta... sua cintura nas nádegas da moça onde a mesma pode sentir... a ondulação... já formada pela empolgação do herói.

E ele não é o único. Professor Caos que está presenciando tudo está ficando bem excitado com a cena... peculiar. Por que os dois estão... fazendo... isso, na rua? Por que Guaxinim está... presa? Todas essas perguntas não interessam para o loiro. Praticamente está hipnotizado pelo fartos par de seios da heroína cheinha que alias, está surpreendendo o vilão. Não sabia que a heroína era tão... gostosa.

Não tarda muito para que os caipiras se distanciarem do casal.

- Seus mamilos já estão ficando duro. Isso é um bom sinal – disse o herói.

- Me solta. Quero sair daqui.

- Ainda não terminei – disse virando novamente a heroína – você tem um ótimo par de tetas.

- Vai tomar no cu.

- Seu cu vai ter a sua vez.

- Olha seu... – não consegue terminar de falar já que agora o herói explora seus seios com a própria boca.

- Deliciosos – disse enquanto chupa os seios e massageia ao mesmo tempo.

- Pare com isso.

- Não.

- Eu ordeno.

- Sou eu que dou as ordens aqui.

- Tira sua boca imunda nos meus seios.

- Sua boca diz para 'parar', mas seu corpo diz 'continua'.

- Mentira.

- Diz isso na minha cara – Mysterion para de chupar os seios e olha nos olhos da Guaxinim.

- Eu não estou gostando de nada que você está fazendo comigo.

- Pare de mentir.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Não? – Mysterion puxa a cintura para um outro beijo. Claro que a uma resistência da heroína, mas não tanto como a primeira vez. O que ela não esperava que pouco a pouco as mãos tirasse sua saia e já apertasse com as mãos – não sei porque você sempre apelava quando a gente te chama de bundona. Você tem uma bunda grande mesmo. Uma bunda tentadoramente grande.

- Vai para o inferno.

- Acredite em mim. Eu já fui para o inferno – pega a tesoura e corta a calcinha assim revelando toda nudez da garota – quase não tem pelo. Seria que não cresceram mesmo ou porque você se raspa.

- Isso não é da sua conta – fica corada.

- Quero escutar você gemer como uma puta que você.

- Não!

- Vai sim – Mysterion começa a estimulá-la com as mãos.

Guaxinim morde os lábios e fecha os olhos para não deixar nenhum som que... a denuncie.

- Por que tanto resiste. É inútil – disse Mysterion – você tenta, mas não consegue esconder o que está sentindo – passa os dedos na... intimidade da heroína – você nega, mas seu corpo te denuncia – mostrando os dedos que tirou parte da... 'reação' do corpo da garota.

Guaxinim abre os olhos e ver arregalada os dedos do Mysterion. Infelizmente ele está certo, seu corpo a denuncia. O herói lambe os dedos.

- Saboroso. Você que está gostando. E muito – disse o rapaz.

Guaxinim não frita os olhos.

- Ainda está gostando dessa sensação de ser pega a qualquer momento. Você gosta de aparecer.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – diz a moça quase como um sussurro.

- Eu já te disse.

- Tudo isso é vingança?

- Estaria mentindo se minhas intenções são totalmente vingativas.

- E não é? – desta vez Guaxinim frisa os olhos.

- Sempre tive uma queda por você.

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou.

- Você não tem uma queda por mim.

- Tenho.

- É impossível.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou... feia.

- Você não é feia.

- Sou.

- Por que você se acha feia?

- Porque sou... gorda – desvia o olhar.

- Você não é mais gorda. Você é uma cheinha. Uma cheinha com curvas bem tentadoras. Veja isso – Mysterion baixa as calças revelando sua ereção para a garota – eu não estaria assim se você não fosse gostosa. Estou me segurando para não te possuir agora.

- Mysterion.

- Guaxinim – tira a capa e coloca no chão – quero saber como é o seu fogo – assim beija pela terceira vez ela, só que desta vez não tem nenhuma resistência.

- Oh hambúrguer. As coisas estão ficando quentes – disse Professor Caos olhando toda a cena. Ele mesmo abriu o zíper da sua calça para deixar seu pênis para fora, já que a parte do corpo está muito duro e está incomodando ficar fora. Praticamente lateja de tão excitado está vendo o casal se pegando.

- Oh Mysterion – disse gemendo já sentindo a língua do rapaz em sua intimidade. Agora nem é mais prisioneira já que suas mãos e pés estão livres, mas sim por cumprisse por pratica... atentado ao pudor.

Guaxinim está de costas para o herói, encostada nas grades, empinando seu quadril em direção para o herói e agora gemendo sem pudor. Claro que seria interessante tivesse deitada para ser chupada, mas estão em um local publico precisa ainda ficar atenta para se calar no momento certo.

- Oh Mysterion, me faça sua.

- Com todo prazer – disse levantando se posicionando atrás da heroína – estou com duvida se como a sua buceta ou seu cu – esfrega seu pênis entre a entrada do ânus de da vagina.

- Vai na minha buceta, ainda não estou preparada para... da meu cuzinho.

- Tudo bem – disse já penetrando de uma vez a heroína assim arrancando um gemido alto.

Assim começam a série de estocadas frenéticas do casal. Ambos já não são virgens, por isso que tem até uma certa... pratica do que estão fazendo. Ao mesmo tempo Professor Caos começa a se masturbar já querendo o alivio para seu corpo.

O casal geme alto, mas de repente para. Já que vêem outros civis passando perto. Desta vez os civis são dois jovens que ambos conhecem: Stan e Kaly a qual estão passando de mãos dadas perto no local. Param de gemer, mas não param de se movimentar. E assim quando o casal de civil passa os dois começam a gemer novamente.

- Você não para nem quando está preste a ser pego – disse Guaxinim gemendo.

- Você é muito gostosa. Parar seria um pecado se eu parasse.

- Como se não fosse pecado o suficiente o que estamos fazendo aqui nesse lugar.

- Eu não vi você reclamando quando a gente começou.

- Então mete com mais força então.

- Com prazer – disse dando um tapa estalado na bunda de Guaxinim e intensifica os movimentos.

Sim os dois estão quase no ápice. Logo Guaxinim é a primeira a gozar. Mysterion sai de dentro dela e se masturba assim derramando... seu gozo nas costas e na bunda dela. Professor Caos goza também fazendo que seu gozo espicha alto e caindo fora do prédio. Só que um civil estava passando perto do prédio, Randy Marsh que estava passando só para comprar um remédio para dor de cabeça para esposa, e foi vitima... da 'ação da gravidade'.

- Pombos filhos da puta – disse o senhor. Pensando que a... 'substância branca' tem origem de um ânus de um pássaro. Olha para cima e não ver nenhum sinal de pássaro ou do Professor que se escondeu a partir do momento que escutou a voz do pai do Stan – o que esses pombos andam comendo para que suas bostas estejam tão grudenta – disse depois de passar a mão na cabeça.

Enquanto isso o casal de heróis estão se vestindo novamente. No caso do Guaxinim está colocando sua jaqueta fechado já que sua camisa foi destruída. Por vingança limpa o gozo do Mysterion que está no seu corpo com a própria capa do herói.

- Porra Guaxinim. Minha capa não.

- E como você queria que me limpasse. Com minha língua? – disse colocando a saia.

- Até que não seria má idéia.

- Mas é virtualmente impossível. Anda vamos embora. Preciso de um banho agora e imagino que você também.

- Tudo bem – já pegando seu rumo.

- Para aonde vai – disse Guaxinim segurando a capa.

- Para minha casa.

- Não vai não. Você vai tomar banho junto comigo entendido?

- Sim senhora.

- E quem sabe não rola um segundo round – disse ficando na frente do herói e levantando a saia para deixar sua bunda exposta.

- Isso vai ser interessante – disse Mysterion já ficando ereto.

Realmente foi uma deliciosa vingança.


End file.
